


The Strings of Life: Book 1, Bind

by vegalocity



Series: The Strings of Life [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mamoru is the best boyfriend, Manifestations of Chaos, Star Seeds, Steve just wants Tony back, Switching, Tony Stark Has Issues, Usagi has hidden PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>'Our lives are not our own, from womb to tomb we are bound to others past and present, and by each crime and every kindness we birth our future'</i> David Mitchell had said that when writing Cloud Atlas, and I like to agree with him. our own choices can shape our futures and our choices are almost always intertwined with others. and hey, maybe I could belive in the idea that some people are meant to meet if only because our individual choices led to it becoming inevitable.</p>
<p>But <i>really?</i> is this the <i>only</i> way The paths of Iron Man and Sailor Moon would cross? I'm not exactly fond of switching bodies with people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which, Usagi Speaks no English

With the first light of day Usagi's eyes started to crack open. With a small groan she rolled over in bed, sheets splaying her fingers around the sheets. She'd woken up with a startlingly huge headache. With a light groan she buried her face into the pillow. Maybe Mama will take pity on her and let her stay in from school...

Her headache spiked again and with a wavering hand she reached out and grabbed a pillow near her head, of which she immediately covered the back of her head with, hoping to drown the pounding in her head out with a fluffy pillow.

She gently stretched her legs under the sheets, half expecting to hear Luna mumble in protest and curl up tighter by her legs. When this didn't come Usagi's brow furrowed slightly, but she didn't bother getting up, Luna must have stayed out with Artemis last night, or decided to stay over at Rei's again for some reason.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in her little mound of blankets and pillows, but a pounding at the door woke her up. Not the sharp rapping her mother used when impatient with her because she was late for school. But like, actual pounding. Shingo then? Why would Shingo wake her up when Mama usually would when she slept in? Her eyes remained shut as she slowly sat up and called out before her little brother could yell at her and make her head feel worse. 

“Shingo tell Mama I have a huge headache, it's making me a little dizzy, and a lot sure I wouldn't be able to focus in class.” She hummed when she realized how low her voice sounded... maybe she was so groggy her voice was hoarse? With a sigh at her condition she flopped back onto the bed. There was a long silence on the other side of the door. Usagi had almost thought Shingo would do as she said before a voice came through the door.

“...Stark since when do you know Japanese? And who's Shingo?” The voice certainly did not belong to Shingo, it sounded more... coarse, older, and heavily accented. Who was this man.... and he called her Stark? Who was that? Usagi slowly got up again and finally opened her eyes to the splitting light of the room.

Ow.

Usagi groaned and squeezed her eyes shut again, crossing her legs she reached a hand up to pull back any hair that got messed up in her sleep.

Instead of long blond tresses pulled back in a few bows to keep from enclosing her in her sleep, she was met with black hair, that was barely an inch or two long. Most of it gently pushed behind her head. She blinked lazily, her brain a little too much in pain to specifically care, she woke up once with her hair longer than she was tall, and once to her hair turned silver. In short, Usagi had woken up to strange things done with her hair that usually solved themselves by the end of a few days. No point in freaking out on top of a headache. She heard the door open and sighed gently this person wasn't Shingo, and She wasn't 'Stark', well maybe she'd get an explanation.

The voice said “Stark” again and then said a plethora of gibberish that Usagi was half sure may be English.

“Please stop. I don't know English whoever you are, and I already have a headache.” She groaned, her voice still hoarse and deeper than she's used to. She squeezed her eyes shut.

The person at the door let out an annoyed noise and spoke again.

“Stark this isn't funny. I'm gonna sic Cap on you and you're gonna have to sit through one of his lectures on uselessly being an ass.” He was probably glaring at Usagi, whom had no care for this man and whoever this “Cap” was. Her head hurt and she didn't want to have to deal with this as she was in the rifes of pain. Usagi waved an arm in the air.

“Whoever you are, I don't know who Cap or Stark are. My name is Usagi.” She heard a loud groan of annoyance and the door slam. Ow. That did not help the headache situation. Usagi let out a thin whine and buried her head in the pillow again. A few minutes later she heard a more gentle knocking on the door.

Someone spoke English at her. She let out another thin whine and turned over in bed.

“If you're this “Cap” person don't bother with English. My head hurts enough as it is I don't want to have to deal with people speaking a language I don't know.” She called out. She heard some Muffled speaking on the other side of the door, the Not-Shingo from before, and the person who she could assume was Cap were talking back and forth Not-Shingo sounded very very annoyed, and Cap sounded... well, Cap sounded more confused and worried. Whoever Stark was, it seemed like Cap must care a decent amount for him. Usagi groaned lightly and covered her head with the pillow again. 

Cap spoke again and when a long pause followed Usagi realized it was directed at her. She heard a sigh of annoyance and then Not-Shingo spoke up again.

“Sit Up “Usagi”” she could practically hear the rolling of his eyes. He had that same kinda tone Rei had whenever Usagi borrowed her mangas. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and slowly tried to sit up as to not jostle her head. She didn't need waves of nausea on top of her headache. She felt a pair of strong arms grip her shoulders and Cap said something again, this time she heard Not-Shingo, and he responded in the same annoyed tone. Not-Shingo spoke again and there was a beeping sound. Was he calling others? Did he get to Usagi's communication watch? 

Cap put a hand to Usagi's cheek, it felt a little odd though, like, parts of his hand around her mouth area weren't as pressed up, like there was some sort of barrier between Cap's hand and her face. Cap spoke again, a single word this time, he sounded worried and almost a little pleading 

“Tony..” he sighed then and spoke in more English which Not-Shingo refused to translate. Touni? Or was it Tony? Was that this Stark person? Toni was his first name and Stark his last? Stark Toni.... She'd heard that name before.... She didn't know where, but she'd heard it before... Maybe Papa mentioned it back home when talking about a new story... Usagi hummed absently, the pounding in her head subsiding slightly. She felt some movement on the hands grabbing her shoulders as Cap repeated whatever he said. Not-Shingo spoke up again as there were footsteps running down the halls. Usagi risked peeking through her eyelashes to see what was going on, her house didn't have that long of a hall... and she didn't remember her room being that big either... she just barely saw a pair of bright blue eyes and a flash of hair as blond as Mianko's before the glare from the window behind who she assumed was Cap half blinded her again. She whimpered slightly in pain and squeezed her eyes shut again.

“It hurts...” she hissed and Not-Shingo said something else. Maybe translating. As the footsteps stopped where she assumed was the door, there was suddenly a buzzing sound drawing nearer and the voice of a girl, that couldn't be too much older than herself drifted in. She sounded like she was worried too, but Not-Shingo said something in annoyance and Cap said something else, before another voice that hurt Usagi's ears piped up. He was loud and Booming and his English sounded different... Not that much, but a little. Then another woman spoke, her voice was a little lower than the other woman... she sounded calmer. 

Cap spoke again as he pulled away a little his voice turning authoritative. Usagi's brows furrowed as they all started to leave, if the retreating footsteps were any indication. Cap squeezed one of Usagi's shoulders a little tighter and he said something again. Usagi shook her head 

“No...I don't know..I don't speak English.” She mumbled again. This time she heard the Calm Woman's voice instead of Not-Shingo. 

“Tony, I know your head hurts, but can you stand?” She asked, not unkindly, but firmly. Usagi was about to correct her, but decided it could wait until she knew what was going on.... Keeping her eyes shut tight Usagi felt around the mattress underneath her until she found the edge of the bed. Slowly swinging her legs off she gently stood. The floor was cold under her bare feet. She wobbled for a second and felt dizzy. She would have opened her eyes again if she didn't know it would bring another split in her headache. She pinwheeled her arms about for a moment, trying to keep upright, until Cap's firm hand gripped er shoulder again, and a slimmer hand, no less powerful, possibly held by the Calm Woman, gripped her elbow and guided her steps as the lead her out of the room. Neither asked her to open her eyes, clearly aware that it would hurt her even more if she did. The Calm Woman and Cap spoke quietly to each other in English as they lead Usagi to what she could only assume was an elevator. There were beeping noises and a whoosh as they descended. Or maybe ascended.... No, descended.... Remember Luna's training... Usagi strained her brain to remember what Luna had told her about all those years ago... Back before they knew who the Princess was as Usagi was training to be leader... 

_'Usagi? Are you paying attention?'_ Luna would always ask _'Now, when the feeling of your gut plummeting is happening the enemy is taking you..?'_

“Up.” Usagi whispered gently to herself.

_'Good. So when your gut rises into your chest you know that they're taking you..?'_

“Down.” she whispered again. Down. They were going down. These people... they didn't know who Usagi was, they still thought she was this Stark Tony.... And Stark Tony wasn't an enemy to them else they would have hurt her when she admitted to not understanding English. But she shouldn't be too easy. She clearly wasn't home, so she was in theory territory, if they thought she was a threat they may do away with her. 

Her head still hurt so much...

The elevator settled as Usagi slowly started to recollect What Luna had told her about questioning. Uhm... okay, Name, Rank, Planet hailed. Nothing else if on a mission. If not, Prime Directive as a senshi. 

The Calm Woman gently tugged at her arm again and pulled her through the halls on Usagi's unsteady feet. She felt odd... Maybe it was the headache but it felt like her sense of balance was off too... As if she weren't clumsy enough as is. 

Usagi raised her free hand up to pinch her nose bridge. Mamoru did that sometimes when he had a headache. She'd rub at her temples as Rei would normally do, but the Calm Woman's hand around her other arm would restrict that. She was silent as they lead her through the hall. Her eyes still shut, making every step a little uncertain despite The Calm Woman walking with confidence and Cap walking steadily beside her, hand still firmly on her shoulder. It seemed lie a small eternity until they stopped, the kind echo of footsteps drowned out by the whirr of an opening door. The Calm woman led her to what felt like a cot and sat her down on the edge. 

Cap kept his hand on Usagi's arm, letting her know she wasn't being left alone in the room. The Calm Woman spoke to Cap a little longer before addressing Usagi.

“I didn't know you knew Japanese Tony.” Usagi's brows furrowed.

“I was born learning Japanese. And my name is Usagi. Are the lights bright?” The Calm woman hummed and a small beeping that made Usagi's ears twitch rang through before The Calm Woman spoke again.

“The lights are dim enough they shouldn't hurt your eyes now... Usagi.” Usagi nodded and opened her eyes tentatively and thankfully her eyes didn't punish her for it. Usagi sighed in relief and looked around. Cap did indeed have blond hair Minako's color, and blue eyes bright as her own. His jaw was strong and dimpled and he was muscular. She looked around to find the Calm Woman. Her hair was blonde, more like Haruka's sandy blonde color though. Eyes a bright blue, more resembling Mianko's than her own. She was tall, and had curves Usagi dreamed about having. Usagi smiled slightly at her and allowed herself to take in the area around her now that she had a couple faces to the voices. 

The room around them resembled Central Control if she was honest. The base under the arcade also contained a few stretchers, not near as many, but a few if anyone was injured in battle, the computer consoles were coming from the ceiling however instead of the ground like how Usagi was used to seeing. The entire room was made primarily of reds and golds, over the soft whites and silvers Central Control used. It was... a medic bay she could assume...

“Are you going to question me?” Usagi looked to the calm woman, it was obvious by now Cap spoke no Japanese, so communicating directly with him would be next to impossible. The Calm Woman nodded and looked to Cap. She spoke in English to him and he spoke back before she turned back to Usagi.

“Cap would like to tell you that if you did anything to the real Tony— which I can assume you didn't because these scanners indicate a huge migraine so you're not in the position to hurt a fly— that you should tell us now before we treat what could possibly be a bizarre accident into an abduction of a teammate.”

Usagi nodded quickly. Friendly interrogation mode then.

“Name, Sailor Moon. Rank, Eternal solider and Crown princess. Hailing planet, the kingdom of the Silver Millennium of the Moon. Prime directive, To fight for justice and love and protect the innocent.” she nodded to herself and straightened her back as regally as she could. 

Luna would be proud. 

The Calm Woman's eyes widened a little as she typed Usagi's title into what she could only assume was an internet connection. Some of her older escapades, as the fighting grew more advanced, the less public the enemies became...

When the Calm Woman was done with looking up reports she looked to Usagi.

“Where did the first Sailor Senshi sightings appear?”

“The Osa-P Jewelry. A popular jewelry store in central Juuban, The owner was replaced with a Youma. The First Sailor V appearance came when a boy in Itisheki High was taken over by a demon. Sailor Mercury when a popular cram school was revealed to have been opened by a Youma that was disguised as a human. Mars when a string of missing persons cases near the Hikawa shrine— a Shinto shrine in Central Shibuya— was solved. Jupiter appeared briefly after a few cases of disappearances near the Crown Arcade in South Azabu had been reported, Venus had appeared in a harbor fight in South Koto where one of the Senshi's enemies had disguised himself as Sailor Moon for bait. Sailor Uranus appeared during a drag race in Kyoto where one of the audience was turned into a demon, Sailor Neptune appeared a long time before that but didn't come under the public eye until then. Sailor Saturn appeared during a stargazing lecture in Central Azabu when a Youma attacked the lecturer. Sailor Pluto came very briefly before, always drifting in and out of public eye. And Sailor Chibi Moon appeared first at a Taiko drumming festival in north Shinjuku. The lead performer was target of a Youma.” Usagi may be a ditz, she may not be the most observant, but if there was one thing she knew, she knew her Senshi.

The Calm woman looked a little put off, she hadn't anticipated Usagi would know that much, but she probably still didn't believe her. Usagi sighed weakly and gripped her head as another wave of pain rolled over her brain. It felt as if her brain was swelling inside her skull.....

The Calm Woman sighed and looked to Cap. Who looked still worried, but there was an underlying layer of suspicion Usagi hadn't seen before. The Calm woman spoke again.

“Usagi.... What happened to Tony?” she asked, a little less suspicious, she had been taken aback, that was for sure. So Usagi could assume she had a chance at being believed.

“I don't know. My senshi were fighting a few straggling Youma from the last villain we faced last night, and afterward we all went to bed. I woke up like this with the big headache I still have.” she shook her head slowly. The Calm Woman sighed. She and Cap talked a little more, and sooner or later a bunch of the others came in. 

The Insect Woman from before, Not-Shingo, who seemed to like the color purple...a man in All black, a man with red skin and no pupils who wore a green and yellow suit, A muscular man dressed in an ancient looking armor and long blond hair, and lastly a large muscular green man who wore purple pants and no shirt. They all spoke English except for Not-Shingo and the Calm woman, so they had to interpret Usagi. 

After talking amongst each other everyone but Not-Shingo had left.

“They're deciding what we should do in private.” He'd explained and after Usagi's nod they'd lulled into silence. Usagi looked to Not-Shingo every so often and noticed how annoyed he looked at having to be around Usagi, possibly he was feeling left out because the Calm Woman was seemingly important to this decision and he was the only other person who could speak Japanese. 

Usagi decided Not-Shingo was a bit of a mean name to call him in her head.

“My name is Usagi. Very nice to meet you.” She bowed slightly, well, as much as one could bow while sitting on an examination table. Not-Shingo looked oddly at her for a moment, as if telling her with his eyes 'I know you don't need to tell me again' but he rolled his eyes in, once more, a very Rei-esque manner before bowing slightly in return.

“Barton Clint, Hawkeye, Nice to meet you.” Usagi smiled at Clint, which he returned with a small smirk.

“You know you're better company than Stark ever was....” Usagi's smile turned unsure.

“My friend Mars would disagree, I'm only quiet because my head hurts. You'll be taking that back when I'm better.” Clint snickered slightly

“I'm sure it will be a pleasure then.” Usagi smiled and nodded

“Uhm.. If you don't mind me asking, who are the others?” Clint's eyes widened slightly.

“...Uh, no don't worry... Japan was never all that concerned with the outer world was it....” he laughed slightly to himself, Usagi frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

“The Guy that was with you in here was Captain America, they had to have told you about him in Modern History...” Usagi shook her head, They didn't cover much of America in Modern History beyond the battles and after effects of World War 2 and what it meant for the country. 

Well Now Clint looked surprised.

“He was the world's first superhero” he started. “He was a solider against the Germans and Hydra in World War 2. He got frozen in an iceberg in 1945. We ended up thawing him out and now he's here. His civilian name is Steve but most of us call him Cap.” Usagi was a little stunned, of course, the idea of being alive despite a long time of hibernation wasn't unusual, it was how Luna and Artemis came to be, but still, in an iceberg? That was bizarre....

“The Woman you were with was Ms. Marvel, Carol.” Usagi nodded. The Calm woman, well, Carol, did seem like she was going to be one of the very few people she could talk to, so she had to remember her name. 

“The Brunette girl was Janet, the Wasp. We call her Jan. The guy with the bad sunburn and tacky cape is the Vision. He's an android by the way so he talks like a robot even to us.” Usagi giggled slightly at that. A robot! Like something out of a movie! Ami would love to meet him... 

“The green guy with the scowl was the Hulk, he's got a....temper problem.... but if he's just staring out into space glaring at nothing, or at you for nothing, he's probably talking to Bruce, his boring consciousness side. Like his own Jimminy Cricket I guess.” Usagi looked confused for a second before quickly remembering the old fairytale...Right... The cricket in the puppet boy.... 

“and last but not least, the other two 'royals',” Clint rolled his eyes and said royals in a pretentious voice at this making Usagi giggle slightly  
“The guy in all black was T'challa, the black panther, he's also king of Wakanda, a nation in Africa, and the big guy with the long blond hair was Thor. Like, Norse mythology Thor. God of thunder and all that.” Usagi nodded she loved old fairytales, and once for her 17th birthday Ami had given her a book of lore from all over the world, Thor was involved in the Upper Europe section so she at least knew who he was.

“Thank you.” she nodded to Clint again “I hope that until matters are solved we can be friends.” She thought back to her friends again, and worry started to gnaw at her. Where were they? Was Stark in Usagi's body now? Explaining to the Senshi what was going on with him while they worked out what to do themselves, or was it still night there and everyone was still asleep? Blissfully unaware of what was going on...

“Where am I?” Usagi asked finally. Clint looked up at her, thinking her pause had meant her curiosity was fed.

“New York. Avengers Mansion.” Usagi nodded. By all their titles and the Insect Girl— Jan, her memory corrected her— powers meant she must be with a team of heroes just like her and the Senshi.

...the Avengers huh?

There was a beeping noise and Clint pulled out a small card and spoke English at it, a small muffled voice speaking back to him, it was probably like the Senshi's little pink communicators, before Luna had given them their wristwatch upgrades...

Clint looked up to her

“How do your senshi communicate with each other?” Usagi jumped slightly, it was like these avengers were starting to read her mind...

“We have communicators like yours, but ours are hidden to look like wristwatches.” Clint nodded and said something back to the communicator before looking back to Usagi

“Can you give us the frequency or at least know it when you hear it?” Usagi froze at that. Frequency? What? Was that that crunchy noise that happened when they were moving too fast while talking into the communicators? Usagi tentatively shook her head

“Mercury is the smart one not me” She admitted Clint hissed something under his breath, probably curse and relayed that halfheartedly to who was on the other side of the message. He nodded a couple times when the other person spoke and pocketed his communicator before standing straight and looking at Usagi.

“Follow me.” Usagi nodded and stood, her headache was starting to subside and she hoped that meant she could see the rest of the... mansion did they say it was? Wow... 

Usagi hoped her senshi would find a way to contact the Avengers.

But she couldn't do anything about it right now. 

So she followed Clint out of the medical bay and up into the kitchens, because she was hungry.


	2. Of Cats and Acrobatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony handles the situation far worse than Usagi, possibly due to the lack of migrane

Tony's eyes fluttered open to the presence of a black fuzzy ...well thing.

It brushed against his nose and fluttered over his bangs until he finally woke up to bat the thing away. 

Cracking his eyes open he noticed a small black fuzzy thing, A black tail twitching erratically as Tony had batted at it. He heard a string of what sounded like gibberish as he tentatively followed the tail to feel the body of a cat under his hand. 

He raised his head, trying not to disturb the creature sitting on his stomach to see her curled up still asleep, but eyes scrunched tightly as she clawed into the covers around Tony's stomach. Tony sighed wearily as the cat opened it's bright blue eyes at him and blinked sleepily before crawling off his stomach with a small yawn he could only assume was a cat apology and curled up next to him to fall back asleep. The odd thing about this cat wasn't really the almost golden crescent moon on it's brow, but more the look on her face, like... She was worried that Tony was awake but too tired to actually care. 

Tony shook himself and inwardly chastised himself for getting off topic, hadn't he told Thor not to bring cats into the Mansion anymore? He sat up in the bed and reached for the cat again, ready to carry it to the nearest ASPCA himself if necessary, but her little blue eyes snapped open again as Tony neared her. Eyes wide as if she remembered something distressing. Tony shook his head to himself he should really stop appointing human mannerisms to animals.

The cat opened it's mouth, exposing her fangs and what came out... well it wasn't English, but it wasn't gibberish sleepy cat talk. Tony's eyes widened a little at the cat, who was looking him in the eye half worried. Well.... he had met a trigger happy raccoon and a space Ent....so really cat talking in foreign language wasn't all that big of a stretch. But either way, Tony changed his hand position so he was stroking the cat's fur until she nodded off again. Tony sighed as the cat slept on oblivious to the confusion swirling around Tony. His bed wasn't his, it was too small and too firm. So he looked around idly to see where he was. The pale light he had assumed was the arc reactor turned out to be the full moon drowning out Tony's artificial glow. A white sheath curtain danced in the light breeze.

Wait, what?

Tony never slept with the window open. Sleeping within open air felt... well too much like Afghanistan if he was honest. He'd usually wake up with nightmares...also after the situation with the Purple Man and his powers had increased his paranoia on open areas to his room. Also since when did he have sheath curtains? He'd never liked sheath curtains, that as more Jan's thing...He rubbed his eyes, as they finally dilated enough to look around his room. 

This was not his room.

The walls were painted a bright color with what looked like rabbit wallpaper. Stuffed animals littered the floor, along with a small coffee table between the bed and desk, the coffee table had an open notebook and chewed up pencil on it, the desk was littered with what looked like paperback books.

Tony stood, trying not to jostle the cat again as he looked around the room again. It was smaller than his normal bedrooms are, but it seemed like the ceiling was higher. Tony shook his head slightly. No point in freaking out. If he was kidnapped by... some kind of rabbit loving supervillan, it didn't seem like much of a situation to panic about. He reached a hand to his head to run his fingers idly through his hair as he thought. His hand met far more hair than it should have. Long, flowing down to... maybe his shins, he couldn't tell from the long fleece pajamas he'd woken up in. He grabbed a lock of the long hair and held it in front of himself. Long blonde hair.

Tony's eyes widened as his hands roamed over his body No.... no....No adams apple, hips, breasts.... oh god....

He bit back a shrill scream when the cat stirred again. She blinked sleepily up at Tony and stretched, clawing into the blankets once again. 

“Usagi” she half yawned before letting out another string of the foreign language tony didn't know. The cat sat down on the bed and furrowed it's little kitty brow at Tony. Confusion and concern, probably seeing the frightened look on Tony's face. 

The cat opened it's mouth to speak again but Tony cut her off before he could loose her.

“What are you? And where am I? What happened to me?” The cat jumped back immediately and stared at Tony, the realization that there was something wrong dawned on her face. Tony waited expectantly as the cat spluttered for a moment and eventually started to speak again.

“U... Usagi-chan...” The cat started again and spoke a little more in that language. Japanese, he concluded. The cat spoke a little longer, Tony just waiting for her to finish, not hiding the lack of understanding on his face. Tony stared blankly at the cat, trying to silently convey that he didn't know any Japanese. The cat eventually sighed and held a paw to her chest.

“Luna.” She looked to him, blue eyes expectant. Tony realized she was asking for his name.

“Tony.” The cat tilted it's head, confused, but blinked once and spoke calmly. 

“What happened to Usagi?” A small white noise pierced the air. Something wireless was turned on. 

“What was that?” Tony asked, leaning slightly to look behind Luna, a little black wristwatch sat behind her back paw, it would seem innocent enough if there wasn't a little purple light flashing. Transmitting their conversation ore than likely. 

“What happened to Usagi?” she asked again, impatience starting to lace her voice. 

“Who's Usagi? Look, Luna, just a few hours ago I was back home, back in my own body as well, and I fell asleep, had no dreams which is a big accomplishment for me, and woke up here. With breasts and a cat, and everything...”  
Luna mumbled to herself as the white noise stopped. 

“Fine. Tony then. Follow me.” Luna hopped up onto the window sill.

Looking out the cracked open window Tony realized not only did the window lack a bug screen, but they were on the second floor of the building. With a small spring Luna jumped out the window and landed perfect in the street. She looked back up at Tony, eyes turning silver in the glinting moonlight. 

Tony hummed to himself and turned to the bedroom door. Well hopefully the doors wouldn’t be locked from the outside...

“Come on!” Luna called up to him, Tony nodded and started to head for the door, okay he'd have to be quiet. There was most certainly others on the other side of the door, he shouldn't wake them.

He realized what a bad idea it might be to trust the random talking cat, but it wasn't like he had any other chance at figuring out what was going on.

“Not through the hallway! You'll wake up the family!” With a raised brow and a half aborted snort Tony looked back out the window,

“Well what would you expect? I can't exactly jump out the window!”Luna let out a small groan of annoyance before answering  
“Yes you can! Tony, that may be your brain but Usagi's been training her body since she was 13! You can do it!” Tony suppressed a light groan. Well it seemed like he didn't have a choice. And what Luna said did make sense. It seemed like his muscle memory was fine, else he would be leaning forward too much to support his new weight and different height. 

With a deep breath, his gut in his throat, he pushed himself out of the window, trying to long jump as he fell.

Okay so in this situation he didn't know how resilient to pain this Usagi was, so he'd have to shoulder roll.

Before he could even tuck his shoulder to create the roll, it felt as if his body started to work on it's own. He flipped in the air and landed in a crouch, right next to Luna, completely unaware of how he did it. Luna smiled up at him and he could only give a small one in return. He really had to talk Hank into joining him in some experiments in bred in instincts if he gets back home. - _when_ he corrected himself intently. He was definitely going home. 

Luna nodded for him to follow her. Tony could only nod back and stand to walk along beside the cat. 

The streets were deserted. The only sound coming from anywhere immediate was Luna quietly speaking in Japanese into her little wristwatch thing. Now around her neck as a collar. Tony didn't even want to know when or how she did that.

Unsure of anything else to do but walk, Tony started going through blueprints for a suit that could reach mach 4 without having to compromise most of the other functions. Okay well that would require maybe using some different form of design change. He might have to back up some of his old blueprints from the Quinjets now that he thought about it....

“Tony?” Luna pawed at his pajama bottoms as he came out of her reverie.

They were in front of what looked like a video game arcade. “Crown Arcade” it read. With a small crown between the words. Tony furrowed his brow slightly. Why did Luna take him here? Luna reached a paw under the door mat and pulled out a small silver key, She looked to Tony and gestured to the door with a nod of her head. 

“Open it up.” Tony looked to the little key o the ground and tot he plexi-glass doors. Was breaking and entering really necessary? Luna sighed in annoyance at the wary look on Tony's face, and picked the key up in her mouth. 

“Our base is in here. The Arcade owner, Motoki Furuhata, is well aware. You could ask him yourself if you needed to.” Tony shook his head and knelt to take the key from Luna. His curiosity overwriting his morality. He smiled sarcastically to himself as he unlocked the door. Steve would be so pissed at him right now. Trusting some random talking cat and breking into a place because of it... He slipped the key back under the doormat and headed into the arcade, shutting the doors after Luna. 

Luna herself, had situated herself in front of a certain game console and speaking in what didn't even sound like Japanese anymore. Looking over the cat's head Tony saw what game this was.

“The Sailor V game? You mean Japans' first Superhero of this generation?” Luna nodded to herself as she kept chanting her odd language.

With a flash of light that definitely took Tony by surprise, the floor under them both had dropped out, himself and Luna along with it.

When they landed Tony realized that this was clearly their way to an underground base of some sort. Computers lined the walls of a make tony couldn’t recognize. A single young woman was on a single one of the consoles. Silently typing a way. A blue costume of sorts covered her torso and her blue hair lightly framed by a light blue visor that covered her eyes. A white cat sat on the blue haired woman's shoulder. Mumbling to her every so often. Tony had no doubt in mind that he was the same kind of cat that Luna was. 

Another woman sat in the far corner of the room. Her suit the same design as the blue woman, yet her outfit was red and purple. Long raven black hair pooled slightly under her as she sat with what looked like a small fireball in her hand. Her arms folded and her eyes closed in a sort of trance. 

Two more girls were standing in front of Tony and Luna. The first had long blonde hair held back in an almost childish red bow. she wore a same design costume, But in orange. Save the navy blue bow on her chest. And the last girl seemed tallest, brown hair held back in a ponytail. Like the other three girls her costume was of the same design, except in green and pink.

The Green woman folded her arms. Emerald eyes boring into Tony suspiciously, but only a fool could miss the sparks of worry in her gaze. She was worried about this Usagi. The Orange girl's cornflower blue eyes instead focused on Luna. The black cat and the blonde girl spoke back and forth. As they spoke the Green girl's tense stance minutely relaxed. The White cat looked up from his spot on the Blue girl and spoke as well. The three spoke directly to each other, The Green and Blue girls simply listening silently as the Blue girl kept tapping away at the computer. The Red woman didn't look up or even acknowledged anyone elses' presence. 

Tony opened his moth to speak but the green haired woman shot him a glare and held a fist up. So he wisely kept his moth shut

Then someone walked up to Tony. He hadn't noticed this man before. He was wearing a tuxedo, white bow tie and top hat and all.

He looked Tony over, his triangular white mask didn't really disguise his dark blue eyes as they narrowed in undisguised worry. Tony wondered his relation to Usagi. Maybe her brother? Or boyfriend?

He spoke at Tony, who slowly shook his head, feeling a little sorry for the man. He must care so much about her.

“I’m sorry...I'm not Usagi.” he responded, hoping the man would understand him. His eyes widened and he pulled back from Tony slightly. As a matter of fact, everyone in the room save Luna had gone eerily silent as he spoke. All pairs of eyes, even the Red woman, who sported a pair of catlike violet eyes, were on him.

“Usagi..” the Orange girl half mumbled before shaking her head. “Since when do you know English?” she asked in English. The only indication she wasn't a native speaker in her clearly Japanese accent. She eyed Tony strangely, as if trying to convince herself she'd been hallucinating and Tony hadn't really spoken English at all. Tony shrugged.

“Well I speak Spanish, Italian and some Mandarin. But I was raised speaking English. My name is Tony.” the Red woman pulled a small piece of paper from some pocket in her skirt and went back to chanting. The White cat mumbled to the Blue girl and jumped down from his perch to stand beside the Orange girl. The man grabbed Tony's shoulder gently. Speaking in some pretty good English.

“Usa... Tony I mean.” he started. “What happened?” Tony held back rolling his eyes. He'd hoped Luna had told them but he supposed he had no other choice. So he relayed how little he knew of the situation once again. He glanced to Luna, who nodded gently to him. The Red woman stood once more. Finally speaking. The Green girl didn't seem any less tense, but she nodded all the same. The Orange girl finally spoke up again.

“Tony then. I'm Venus. The girl in the red is Mars. The blue is Mercury and the green is Jupiter. My cat, the white one, is Artemis, and you already know Luna.” Tony nodded and looked to the man.

“Tuxedo mask.” he answered simply. Tony hummed in acknowledgment. 

“Alright well... I'm Tony Stark.... Iron Man.” he'd heard these girls' names before... the Sailor Senshi weren't they? Superhero team in Japan? Wait.. wasn't their leader Sailor Moon? Was that who he was in the body of?

Mercury took in a small gasp and turned in her chair to stare at tony intently.

“Anthony Edward Stark?” she asked in an almost squeal. Her eyes were still mostly obscured by her visor but Tony could tell her gaze hadn't left his. 

“You heard of me?” Tony raised a brow and asked with a smile. Mercury laughed shakily and stood to approach the small conglomeration of people.

“Of course I have! The leading name I robotics and clean energy! It's a true honor Mr. Stark!” Venus held out a hand to stop Mercury. They spoke for a moment before Mercury nodded and looked to tony seriously.

“What's the equasion of universial expansion?” Tony raised a brow before he realized she was testing to see if he really was Tony Stark. So he answered.

“H2 = 8/3 π G ρ”  
“What's the equation for cellular respiration?”

“C6H12O6 + O2 → CO2 + H2O + Energy ”

“What was the first robot you ever created?” Tony smiled gently at the memory. 

“A robot arm called Dummy. He's still in my lab bopping about and making a mess of things to this day.” Mercury stilled for a moment, looking from Venus to Tony again she started to speak to the others probably something along the lines of 'he's really Tony Stark. Only Tony Stark would know that.' Tony sighed and stood. Quickly taken aback at the fact that all these girls were taller than him. Jupiter didn't hold him back as he extended a hand to Mercury.

“Nice to meet you Miss Mercury” Mercury half jumped and clutched Tony's hand in her own eagerly.

“M..Mister Stark! The pleasure is all mine! And call me Ami please sir! Ami Mizuno! I submitted a report for your scholarship funds on the quantum mechanics behind the Arc Reactor tech from an outer standpoint and the reactions it can have on the world.”  
She smiled as she spoke. Excited to hear Tony's reaction to her essay. If Tony was honest he didn't really remember any of that... He never really gave the scholarship essays much thought. If students can get past the preliminary Pepper created for them Tony figured they were already good enough for the scholarship themselves. She looked so excited...

“Yeah! You're postulations on areal deposits were spot on!” the pride in Ami's stance indicated he must have chosen right. He always ran diagnostics over the arc reactors to make sure they didn't corrode. Maybe she'd have some promise in the Japanese branch of Stark industries...He'd make sure her hours were flexible enough that she could still be Sailor Mercury.

Mars whispered something into Venus' ear who looked to Ami and spoke to her. They talked back and forth until Venus looked expectantly at Tuxedo mask. He sighed wearily and looked to tony

“You use those Avengers ID's to communicate don't you?” Tony nodded. They were going to contact the Avengers. Well that definitely made sense. Usagi might be in his body and he was sure it would only be a matter of time when the team realized they couldn't replace him with Sailor Moon.

Tony walked to the console next to where Ami was previously working and with little ado started it up. Accessing every server the computer could use without acting up he looked down to the keyboard. 

It.

Was.

All

In.

Japanese.

Tony groaned inwardly to himself as he tried to make sense of the keys. Ami walked up behind him and offered to translate, but Tony shook his head stubbornly. 

He had to get in touch with JARVIS. And this was solo for now.

Well...

Artemis stood on his shoulder, mumbling in Japanese every so often to himself and Ami stood behind him, ready to help when he finally called it quits and needed a translator. 

So he supposed he wasn't really alone.

Maybe he'd learn to work with the Senshi like he did with the Avengers before this escapade is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now that I've had enough free time and my new computer here it is~ my chapter 2


	3. In which nightmares come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi does a few training excersises, Steve muses about the singularity that is Tokyo, and Fingernails are painted

It had been three days since Usagi had woken up as Tony Stark, and frankly, it was unsettling at best. 

After getting over the different motor skills (for awhile she'd thought she'd never walk straight until she was back in her own body) and getting used to being, well... a boy (she and Clint promised to never speak of the incident with the Urinal ever again) she'd at least learned that some things were the same. Though she wasn't clumsy enough to trip over the smallest crack in the pavement anymore, her cooking skills were no better. She'd attempted to make curry on her second night... they ended up ordering Pizza. 

She hummed one of the songs Minako had been writing lately to herself as she slipped on a white button up shirt. She tugged at the black slacks already around her waist to make sure they weren't going to fall on her. Hopefully she won't be in Mr. Stark's body long enough for her to have to take any showers. That may possibly be worse than the bathroom situation... She ran a hand through her hair and wow, she was never not gonna inwardly flinch at the shortness of his hair. 

Usagi started to wander the halls of Avengers mansion wondering if she'd run into anyone, it was a big mansion with a lot of rooms after all... She started to wonder if her Senshi would find her before they switched back. How would the girls feel when they saw her? 

How would Mamo-chan feel? 

She rubbed her upper arms to fight back goosebumps as she looked around the hall she was in. Mr Stark Didn't need as much food as she did so she wasn't hungry as often as she normally was, but she was craving a good chocolate milkshake... she hummed to herself as she jogged down the hall she was sure would lead to the kitchen. Humming to herself, she punched the air triumphantly when she looked into the doorway in question and it was indeed the kitchen. She quickly pulled out the ingredients she'd need. Chocolate icecream, milk, and chocolate sauce. Licking her lips in anticipation she placed them all down on the counter and hadn't even noticed the other presence in the room. Now, Blender, blender, blender....

Usagi hummed at the sudden voice penetrating her thoughts of milkshakes. Whipping her head around to see who spoke. She couldn't make anything out Beyond Mr. Stark's name. She huffed in frustration when a pair of stubborn hair locks refused to comb back with the rest of her, now short, hair. It was frustrating, she wasn't used to short hair, and stubborn hair even less.

Anyway, Captain Rogers was looking at her expectantly. She furrowed her brow; she wasn't entirely sure on where she stood with Captain Rogers...she would like to think she's steadily becoming pretty good friends with Miss Danvers and Mr. Barton, and the other Avengers would kind of ignore or avoid her because they didn't want to deal with the language gap. Which, despite her understanding, was a little insulting in and of itself. But Captain Rogers sometimes seemed to forget she wasn't Mr. Stark. He'd talk in English to her and she wouldn't understand so she'd simply shake her head and go back to whatever she was doing. which at the current moment, was making a milkshake. So she did just that. 

“Tsukino-san” Usagi looked up to the ceiling, JARVIS apparently was designed to be multilingual so he could work as translator when she was asked a question.

“Yes JARVIS?” she reached up to a higher shelf to pluck the blender out from its storage space. 

“Captain Rogers is inquiring on your choice of diet today. Sir does not often indulge in such sweets and he is worried for your health.” Usagi tilted her head to the side as Captain Rogers continued to look at her oddly. 

“Can you tell him not to worry, I've been wondering how far Mr. Stark's body can go so I'm going to be doing some drills in the training room later?” JARVIS started to speak in English so she was sure he'd be translating the message. She hummed to herself as she quickly scooped in the icecream, milk and chocolate sauce, blending it all up into a chocolatey treat. Humming to herself she glanced up at Captain Rogers,who was still eyeing her warily, but had something like.. disappointment? on his face....

She furrowed her brow and sighed slightly to herself. She stopped the blending and reached into the cupboard to pull out two glasses. Looks like she'd need a peace offering. It was like that time with the sweet bean daifuku and Rei. She poured half the chocolatey concoction into one glass which she pushed to Captain Rogers and poured the other half into her own. She smiled encouragingly at him as he looked down to the cold treat she offered him. He raised a brow at her, as if wondering what he was supposed to do with it. She merely smiled and took a long drink from her glass. He kept his eyes on her, sizing her up, as he took a sip.

“It's good.” she smiled as he started to sip a bit more enthusiastically, she knew he didn't know what she just said, but she was sure he understood anyway. The language of sweets was universal. 

They both had finished their milkshakes at the same time, and according to JARVIS Captain Rogers had asked to join her in the Gym to do some drills alongside her. 

The walk to the Gym was silent. Every so often he'd glance at her as if she was a disappointment. Which left her confused, she tried to be nice to the people here, even if she barely understood a word. Did Mr. Stark just not eat sweets at all and she just reminded him of that? The elevator ride was silent for a long while before Captain Rogers turned to her and started to speak, in halted, heavily accented, but discernible none the less, Japanese.

“Is Sailor Mercury...very...smart?” his voice tripped at the end, he was unused to the honorifics that apparently English doesn't have. Okay, She'd been asking JARVIS a few things lately, she hadn't just been sitting around bumming at the body change... She'd been trying to learn English, the speed everyone talked blurred it all together, but she was getting a few lessons that she thought were far better than sitting through Ms. Haruna's lectures, and even with those she was slowly getting better, by small percentiles of course, but still... she knew at least a few simple sentences by now.

“Yes... very... clever....” she answered back in her own halted, sputtering, English. His eyes widened at her speech, did she say something wrong? He spoke again.

“How long...until we hear... Mercury and Tony?” his grammar was a little off, but she knew what he meant. 

“Don't... know.” she responded. “Days?” Mr. Stark would have to teach himself Japanese and be willing to listen to Ami-chan, the Computers down in Central control didn't work the same way Earth-made computers do...

He frowned and Usagi felt the need to apologize. She knew she was no use to them. Mr. Stark, Iron Man, was known for his legendary intelligence. 

And Usagi could just barely pass high school Algebra...

She sighed to herself as the elevator ended in the training room. She sighed to herself. 

“I need to test his Agility....” she looked around the empty room and wondered what it would become... normally the Sailor Senshi would work with the terrain Japan gave them. Mountainous, swampy, forest, city, Japan was pretty diverse... she was wondering what the training room could give her. Suddenly indentions in the floor started to spread into wide halls and paths, making a small labyrinth of the room. Usagi sighed. She glanced to her side only to see that Captain Rogers had been separated from her when the floor sank. Huffing to herself Usagi looked around her. Well... she was always horrible at mazes.

_It was the middle of the night. She'd woken up with another nightmare so Luna told her to use this opportunity to practice how to patrol. It was only them both at the time. So with a running start she jumped for the branch of a nearby tree. She hadn't realized her strength and agility increased while transformed and severely over jumped. She skimmed right past the top of the tree and nearly faceplanted into the wall of the building beside it._

She knew Mr. Stark wouldn't have the same strength in his legs, but hopefully he had enough muscle memory to deal with that. She ran forward, seeing a wall not too far ahead of her. Okay, bend knees, spring now. She crouched, ready to jump as something popped out of the wall she was headed for. Rocket launchers. She held back a shriek and jumped, just barely missing the first rocket and landing atop the launcher. Okay, she had to move fast, when it realized she was on top of it, it would probably buck like crazy. And sure enough, in the millisecond it took for her to think of a plan the launcher started to thrash. She did shriek that time and kept her crouched position, gripping to the sides of the launcher.

Okay, okay, she needed to get her footing, it jerked again and Usagi was barely able to dig her foot into the metal. Acting before she could otherwise be thrown off, Usagi sprung up and grabbed hold of the edge of the labyrinth walls. They were thin... like those balance beams Minako practices on... she hissed to herself as she barely pulled herself up onto the wall. Okay... that didn't really prove her jumping much... but Mr. Stark did have an impressive grip.. probably from working with machines so much. She pulled herself to her feet and spread her arms out... okay.... she could do this... just a straight line... she could do this... clumsiness isn't a brain thing it's a body thing. She hadn't tripped once ever since the initial migraine of switching bodies passed. She'd be fine. She started to walk, following the curve of the walls slowly, but not tripping thankfully. She heard some explosions from not too far away, That must be Captain Rogers, on his side of the agility course... she started to turn toward the sound, when an explosion shook the walls. She held back a shriek and fell onto the around. landing hard on her shoulder.   
Usagi yelped in pain and rubbed at her shoulder... okay, balance better, shock absorption, not so much. She sighed and started doing a few rolls, cartwheels, handsprings, anything she could get this body to do without falling flat. She quickly cartwheeled around the corner of the labyrinth only to run almost headfirst into Captain Rogers. He had probably heard her when she fell. She stopped for a moment to bow slightly. 

“So...ri...” she yelped when he held a fist in her line of sight. Looking up, she noticed Captain Rogers had fallen into an offensive stance. He wanted to spar... her brows furrowed as she raised her hands into fists. JARVIS started to lower the walls of the labyrinth. Captain Rogers called out to JARVIS and the walls came back up. 

Wait... Usagi knew this one... Right after they'd found Rei... they used the Temple... Usagi and Ami were supposed to run from Rei and fight without powers until they could get away again. Rei would get a point when she caught them, Ami and Usagi would get a point when they narrowly avoid capture...

“Cat and Mouse?” she mumbled as she looked around. She smiled at Captain Rogers and saluted slightly before running off in the opposite direction. “Catch me if you can!” she smiled as she ran. Captain Rogers in hot pursuit. Okay... like with Rei... make a pattern, draw something with the layout.. He won't guess unless he's drawing something too...let's make a heart... she turned at the nearest left bend. 

Okay, now find a way to make it look like a cute little pixel...

No...

That's not what hearts look like... 

not really... 

She ignored that little voice in her head telling her hearts didn't look like Valentines day hearts and focused on her running, trying not to trip over her own feet, so of course...

She ran headfirst into Captain Rogers. Groaning as she fell flat on her bottom she looked up at him, snapped out of her reverie. He held his hand out to help her back up. She smiled gently and took it gratefully.. 

Running headfirst into him was...

Oddly reminiscent of when she'd used to keep running into Mamo-chan....she smiled despite herself and dropped into a defensive stance. Cat and Mouse, and Usagi was the Mouse.... she just had to clear a path and keep running...

she blinked and her vision started to get a little fuzzy.. Whoa... did she get up too fast? She blinked a few more times to get her sight back to normal.

Approaching Captain Rogers again she bowed slightly, took a deep breath and readied her body. Okay he's way bigger than her, way faster, and way stronger.... 

Dodge... now duck, jump, kick. Punch back. Roll...

Her roll was off time, she ended up running straight into a wall, hitting her head hard. ow... 

Usagi lay on the floor for a moment, trying to get her World to stop spinning....

her arms felt like lead... it felt like...

 

**  
It had only been three days since Usagi Tsukino had woken up as Tony Stark and already Steve was ready for them to switch back.

Clint had been doing nothing but praising the vaguely nerdy but mainly girly girl, saying her energy and happiness was a far shot from Tony's Sass, apparently he liked feeling smart again. Carol had assured him that Usagi was a very nice girl, or, she was trying to be at least... considering she was a teenager in a grown man's body, so Steve couldn't say he expected much but constant nervousness for a long while...

JARVIS had been giving him a crash course in Japanese, granted that none of them knew if any of the Sailors on Ms. Tsukino's team spoke English, so since he was more or less the leader of the Avengers these days, he should probably at least know the basics. 

He started to muse to himself about the Genius' lot in this situation, how was he doing with the Sailors? Ms. Tsukino apparently had claimed that Mercury was their smart one...so it shouldn't be too long since they'd get contact right? The delay would be pretty much Tony teaching himself Japanese. Once he had enough to understand the keyboards and computers it would literally be a matter of hours, no one knew JARVIS like Tony....

But could they have been distracted by some sort of trouble?

No... JARVIS would have told them if any weird happenings went on in Japan.

Then again... according to news files, a lot of weird things had been happening in Tokyo since before the Avengers even formed almost three years ago... those crystalline UFOs hovering above lower Juuban... the dome in Central Azabu... He was there for the spiderwebs that started to spin around most buildings and seemingly blotting out the sun, actually that event was over surprisingly quickly, by the time Tony had triangulated the webs point of origin in Tokyo, something odd had happened. 

He personally wasn't sure what it was, one moment he could swear he heard a young girl's voice calling out as if in pleading, then suddenly he was on the roof of Avengers Mansion, Most of the Avengers near him, looking just as confused as he was. According to JARVIS' security feeds, everyone save Clint, had run out of the briefing room and headed straight to the roof. As if in a mass trance....

Either way, by the time the collective embarrassment had passed and everyone headed back into the meeting room, most if not all the spiderwebs had already vanished.

Tony was about to head over to Tokyo himself to figure out what had happened, but apparently a few new supervillains had surfaced near Chicago, so duty called. 

Steve wasn't there for the last one. 

It was when he was in his personal hell on that damned Prison ship behind Saturn, but Tony had told him about it when everyone was still on shaky ground with him. Tony himself was the first to try and patch up their friendship, so he'd started telling him odd stories, the things he'd missed. Pointedly keeping the Skrull impostor out from his stories, telling them as if it wasn't there in the first place. 

It was... nice for a while, Tony was aware it was an issue, but he didn't try to coddle Steve's feelings about it. Anyway, apparently there was another massive black out of consciousness, except there was no one who was spared, so they had to rely entirely on JARVIS' recordings, where apparently everyone had passed out where they were, Tony was in his workshop, Jan in her room, Carol was in the training room with Clint, all of them had just, collapsed, bodies glowing gently. Little crystals had started to form near their heads or chests, but eventually, after a few hours at least, there was a bright white light that seemed to encompass the whole mansion, maybe all of New York.... and these little crystals dissolved again, the Avengers waking up without memory of what had happened.

Steve wasn't sure how it was even possible for all these things to happen without there being more investigation of... well he didn't know...

Strange energy or anything coming up on JARVIS' scanners, it took him a moment to mull it over, he'd already wandered into the kitchen to start his morning warm-ups.

The Sailors wanted that to happen, didn't they?

They worked with a magic that was unknown to even Thor, apparently an “Ancient magic Midguardians once used when Midguard was still connected to the other 8 realms.” Usagi had confirmed it was a long forgotten style of magic. Perhaps it made what happened in Tokyo stay in Tokyo... according to news reports, the Sailors didn't wear masks of any kind, and yet no one knew their identities. 

He supposed that kept any of the Sailors from being stolen by the Skrulls... he held back a snort. The Sailors didn't even have to deal with anything political... the public commonly looked upon them as public idols no matter what. According to Jan's constant eye on the media and PR at least.... 

The Sailors didn't have to deal with sneering politicians or cruel journalists like how the Avengers did, most if not all Japanese politicians, reserved as they were, either revered the girls as public heroes, or simply didn't speak of them. The same was true with local police. The Tokyo Police would immediately draw troops out whenever the Sailors arrived at the scene. Apparently the superintendent general was in the middle of a long campaign to recruit Sailor Venus into their ranks.

No... Wait... that was Sailor V... well, he digressed, they were probably the same person anyway. The point was the same, the Sailors didn't have to play politics, or worry about PR, or simply end up looking like vigilantes when trying to do the right thing.

He glanced up form his push ups when he saw Ms. Tsukino walk into the kitchen, looking triumphant as she went straight for the refrigerator. She started to hum to herself as she pulled out icecream, and lots of chocolates.

Ms. Tsukino... he never really thought much about her, did eating junk food like that come naturally to her? Tony wasn't the best at taking care of himself either, but he at least knew the value of nutrition, if his grassy smelling smoothies indicated anything.

She looked so happy as she hummed to herself and started looking for something, probably the blender. He stood and walked to the counter. 

He couldn't help himself, She was so intent on finding the blender, though, not for one of Tony's grass and other odd ingredients smoothies... 

Maybe he missed Tony more than he let on...

“Tony?” It slipped past his lips before he could catch himself, he knew it was cruel to Ms. Tsukino, but sometimes when she'd act so similar to the Genius, it was too easy to forget, and it hadn't even really been that long had it?

Ms. Tsukino turned to him and annoyedly pushed some of Tony's hair out her face. She shook her head and looked back into the cupboards, looking for the blender still.

“Are you sure you should be drinking something that sweet in the morning?” 

JARVIS butted in, translating what Ms. Tsukino told him.

Ms. Tsukino was not Tony. 

She smiled as JARVIS informed him that she was planning on working off any gained calories in the training room, trying to see how Agile Tony was. 

God has it really only been three days?

**

_her arms felt so heavy, as if she were held down by rocks..._

_The dark energy that dome was giving off was enormous... Hotaru had just told her she would have to sacrifice her life to stop Pharaoh 90... no..._

_No that can't be true...._

_“You caused the Apocalypse! Happy Sailor Moon?!” She could hear Haruka distantly calling out in fury, before the roaring in her ears took over._

_This can't be true..._

_She has to be able to do something..._

_Lifting herself up on trembling arms, Usagi held her hand to her broach. The Holy Grail was destroyed... but she needed that power. It was the only way she could save everyone.... please Holy Grail... please... please... still be there when she called...._

_“Crisis Make up!” nothing... She squeezed her hand to her broach tighter. She couldn't let the World end like this..._

_Innocent Hotaru who never asked for any of this in her life...._

_Chibiusa whose pure heart crystal was still in there..._

_Mamo-chan who was dutifully keeping Chibiusa alive as the girls saved Hotaru and got her heart crystal back..._

_the girls, who gave every last bit of their power to keep the Daimons contained_

_And Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, who only wanted to do what they thought was best...._

_Usagi couldn't let them all down...._

_“Crisis make up!” she tried again, more forcefully this time..._

_Nothing...her eyes filled with tears for a moment._

_Maybe this is where it would end....._

_no._

_**”Crisis Make up!”** she pounded a fist into the ground... no... no... she had to do this, the World couldn't end like this... not when she was still fighting. It just couldn't!_

_“Crisis make up!” she tried one last time, her very soul calling out to all her Senshi. She could still feel all of them. They were alive. Weak, but alive. Please... if you have anything left to give, Any power, any little bit... She couldn't do this on her own..._

_Four little flickers of light appeared behind her eyelids. She almost cried again. Her girls... she couldn't ask any more of them, but they still answered her call... she could feel the four little glimmers of power build up in her chest, funneling into the Silver Crystal. Along with them started to come two new glimmers, brighter than the other four, yet less sure. Haruka and Michiru... who else could they be?_

_“Crisis Make up...” she whispered. There was a small prick in her chest. As if she'd been stuck with a needle. Her heart crystal had materialized in front of her..._

_Now..._

_Now she had to go..._

_Her fuku changed into the almost rainbow covered super fuku. She stood, feet planted into the ground as she entered the dimensional rift where Sailor Saturn and Pharaoh 90 were supposed to be fighting._

_And then...._

_and then..._

Her eyes snapped open, scream caught in her throat as she started to remember that... 

That horrible _thing_... 

Little Hotaru almost consumed in the darkness of it....no... no... no... never again...

Her hands scrabbled up her chest, reaching for her broach. She had to transform... She had to save Hotaru.. Save everyone... 

A strong hand gripped her shoulder and Usagi let the small scream rip through her throat at the unwanted touch.

...Her head ached....

“Calm down...” she heard a calm voice call through the void of darkness. No... no... that thing was trying to get her out of the fight... that couldn't happen she had to save Hotaru... no matter how terrifying it was...

“Usagi Tsukino! Calm down before you hurt someone!” _how did it know her name?!_ Usagi let out another shriek as she felt the hands try to force her down onto the ground again. No... no... no....she yanked herself upright.

She felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, like someone slapped her. 

Slowly, the darkness... and that disgusting thing in the distance, started to melt away... her breathing started to even out as the black slowly became the sick bay of Avengers mansion... 

She wasn't in Tokyo... in front of the decimated Tomoe Building...she was in Avengers mansion... there was no Chaos now... just weird things... she'd defeated Chaos....

Ow...

She reached a hand to her head. Ow... the headache she'd had when she came was back... she looked up and saw Carol pulling her arms back, she was holding her down....? 

“...What happened? I didn't hurt anyone...?” she had to ask... She hadn't had a fit like that in a long while... not with Pharaoh 90.. her nightmares now a days normally consisted of Galaxia, Cosmos, and the Chaos War...

What had triggered that?

“You passed out when Sparring with Cap and started mumbling, Apparently Cap couldn't make anything out of it, but you didn't start thrashing until he got you to the medical bay... but no one got hurt.” Usagi sighed in relief. 

“Were you the one who hit me?” she wasn't insulted, the first time she'd woken thrashing she'd thrown Luna off the bed and was awarded a claw to the face. She half expected to be hit when she woke up form those spells nowadays.

Carol shook her head and glanced to someone over Usagi's shoulder. She turned and furrowed her brow when she saw Miss Van Dyne leaning against the wall, looking bored and adjusting her glove. 

“Miss Van Dyne....?” Miss Van Dyne spoke to Carol for a moment before Carol looked back to her

“She said you were scaring her. It's not a legitimate reason to hit you though and she apologize.” Usagi was sure that wasn't what She'd said... like... at all. But Usagi turned to Miss Van Dyne anyway.

“Thank you Miss Van Dyne. I'm normally use to people hitting me to wake me up. Luna has taken to clawing at my face until I come to.” Carol furrowed her brow but translated. Miss Van Dyne looked taken aback for a moment, as if she was ready to be lectured on handling people better, but smiled slightly at Usagi in a kind of astonished bewilderment. 

“Major Danvers?” Carol looked to her 

“You can call me Carol, Usagi” Usagi nodded and looked to Miss Van Dyne... it seemed like people still weren't used to Usagi as Mr. Stark.....

“Miss Van Dyne?” Miss Van Dyne looked to Usagi and sighed. 

“Jan.” Usagi nodded and smiled slightly.

“Miss Jan.” Jan walked a little closer to Usagi, posture still somewhat guarded. Usagi sighed and racked her brain. Okay... she got a 50 on her last English test. Not precisely good obviously, but better than the 30s she'd get for most of Junior High...

“Can you... color... my... fingers...please?” Jan's brow furrowed before looking up to Carol, Whom shrugged.

“Color your... finger _nails?_ you mean?” Jan stressed. Usagi nodded and looked to her nails, tapping them together slightly.

“Yes.... pinku... please...” she didn't know the colors just yet... but she was getting there...

Jan Snorted and covered her large grin with a hand. Carol raised a brow and held back a small smile herself. Her lips were pulled in that firm way that she would see Rei do when she tried to hold back a smile.

“Pink....?” Jan asked, voice breaking slightly in her concealed laughter. Usagi nodded. 

“Pinku... please...” She tried again and smiled encouragingly at Jan, hoping to get some grounding with the other woman. Jan took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, and smiled at Usagi..

“You're ….Not Tony” Usagi couldn't catch that word before 'Not Tony' and after 'You're', but it sounded like Jan was starting to see Usagi...well... as Usagi, instead of Tony with a problem...

So Usagi nodded and stood. 

“Usagi is Usagi...”

Jan nodded “Well...” Usagi didn't know what the girl said afterward, but it started with a 'de' probably meant that Jan was agreeing with her. 

“So Pink?” she started to walk Usagi out of the medical bay and through the halls. 

“Yes... please....” 

“....It's cute...” Jan raised a brow at Usagi.... That was her only phrase in attempted Japanese so far. Usagi nodded encouragingly and smiled.

“Very cute.” Usagi followed Jan into a white painted room with little yellow decorations about. 

Jan's room...

“Usagi...?” Usagi turned from admiring the light yellow curtains on Jan's window to see the Brunette in question holding a couple of nail polish bottles in her hand. “One.” she said simply and showed her the colors.

Usagi smiled and picked the lightest bubblegum pink there. 

“Very...cute...” Jan smiled and started to unscrew the top. Usagi sat down cross-legged on the floor, Jan sitting across from her, and took her hand.

“To make sure everyone knows you're a girl?” Jan asked and she started on Usagi's nails. Usagi nodded.

“People.... forget....”

Clint laughed until his face was scarlet when he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm not all that nice to characters I love. but really 'Usagi has hidden PTSD' is one of my tags so are you surprised?


	4. Of Schooltime and troublesome hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to Highschool, And is hating every second of it.

Graduating MIT at 14 meant one thing, he'd gotten his GED at 11 and thus, Highschool was only a brief horror story he'd heard when he was a child.

For about two days, Tony was allowed to adjust to the body he was trapped in. The shortness wasn't all that much of an issue per se. It was more the extra weight on his chest that was nothing at all like the Arc Reactor and the long, heavy, messy, hair. Oh how he loathed the long heavy messy hair....

He would learn Japanese with Venus and Ami, whom, oddly enough was the only one willing to detransform in front of him. Tony supposed it was because Ami seemed to realize that they would have to show their civilian forms to him sooner or later, else he end up alone when he eventually will have to pose as Usagi if they don't switch back soon.  
So for the first two days he may have been able to tell Mars, Jupiter and Venus apart, he couldn't tell you anything about their civilian forms.  
Venus wasn't all that good of a teacher, but thankfully Tony's natural ability for languages along with Ami's seemingly eternal patience meant he had at least a basic level of knowledge in casual Japanese. Japanese computers, so he's learned, have a far more confusing keystroke pattern than that he's used to. He was pretty sure he'd have to get used to Japanese before he could stand a chance with these computers...

He'd spent most of Sunday strolling around downtown Juuban with Ami, her pointing to certain things and telling him the word for them, talking about verbs and sentence structure. Ami was another instance where Tony openly reminded himself of how messed up a person he really was. She was starstruck most of Saturday, pausing many times in his Japanese lessons to ask him about the design specs for the Armor and other things. Once he learned to wisecrack in Japanese he was sure Ami would be disillusioned fast. Fortunately for Tony, Minako flashed one article about some scandal he didn't even remember and Ami immediately was just as eager as everyone else to get Usagi back.

Anyway, those were Saturday and Sunday, Now it was Monday, and because the Sailor Senshi have Secret Identities Usagi Tsukino still needs to show up for school at Crossroads Highschool.

Which meant Tony would have to pretend to be Usagi.  
At.  
Fucking.  
Highschool.

Sunday night Venus begrudgingly admitted that they would have to show their civilian forms to Tony so he won't drown with only Ami to talk to. Besides, they all hang out anyway, it would be obvious. What was Tony going to do with the information? He was an Avenger not a supervillan and not SHIELD...

Minako showed him to Usagi's room early in the morning and with home silent cry for his quickly vanishing masculinity he slipped on the long dark blue skirt and white blouse. Clipping the yellow broach Rei had been insisting he keep with him onto the bow of the uniform. He may not be able to transform like Usagi can, but losing it would be even worse. 

He hadn't realized the little sailor cape thing was a real part of the uniform, he thought that was just a hentai thing...

Minako started fixing his hair into two long buns and pigtails and wow, did that make his head feel heavy... how did girls even walk with Breasts....?

Well... at this point he supposed he was glad he didn't have to bathe, or deal with Usagi's cycle. Speaking of which he was moving period jokes from “nowhere near tasteful don't use them” to “You may as well jump off a cliff with no Armor on if you use these jokes”

Anyway here he was, sitting in class, as his teacher, Haruna or something, rambled on about a book he never read. And of course they were analyzing the text with student speakers....Makoto, who was sitting behind him had pointed to a paragraph and nodded at him, no doubt counting off the children by paragraph. 

“Tsukino-san?” Tony took a deep breath and stood, many eyes on him as he muddled through the paragraph, he was sure numerous inflections were wrong and hundreds of phrases were mispronounced, if the expressions everyone had on, exasperated indifference was the majority of it really, were any indication. It seemed like they didn't expect much more of Usagi really... Which was... really sad actually...

Ami tapped his shoulder form her position next to him after he sat down 

“Hang in there Mr. Stark.” Tony sighed and looked down to his desk, face burning. That was so embarrassing... he hadn't felt so stupid since that spell shut down the science part of his brain...

“Just Tony is fine.” he whispered back Ami nodded and tried to smile kindly, Tony grinned weakly back.

And then it was Math class and Minako had to throw a pencil at him from her position in the back of the class to keep him from laughing aloud at the Algebra they were doing... they were literally just reviewing imaginary numbers and working with exponents. He was doing this shit in his head when he was 3 years old! He was doing this shit as far back as he could hold a pencil! This was hilarious!

Then Lunch came along and Makoto handed him a little pink box wrapped in a red cloth telling him that was Usagi's bento. The cloth had little rabbits along it and the pink bento was covered in moons and stars. Tony nodded to the brunette and smiled as he removed the lid. That looked delicious...

he brushed his bangs away from his face as he ate, inwardly rolling his eyes again at the hair. Too much hair, how did this girl get around with all the hair.....

after finding the little plastic fork stored in the top container Tony finally allowed his mind to look back on what had been happening. 

There were no confusing computers, no Japanese characters, no Luna yowling at him that he's not being Usagi right, Just Tony and this admittedly delicious Natto

Luna had told him Usagi didn't know English, at all.... well Clint was multilingual, you have to be if you're a SHEILD agent, so they at least had one translator... and what about Carol? She seemed like someone who'd learned many a language in her life. Maybe one of them was Japanese. And he was sure Vision could download something along those lines If he wanted to.

How was Steve taking this? 

He did a quick swipe through the international media before school (the school computers were just good enough to hack into the New York Times, The Sun, and the Daily Bugle) and no villains had surfaced in the last couple days, Which was good...

Either way Tony's replacement wasn't a hindrance in battle just yet, only a minor annoyance, Tony wasn't going to delude himself, they may be friends and there would be cause of minimal worry on that basis, but it's not like he was _that_ important to Steve, or any of the other Avengers really...

If the fond compliments from Rei about how there was less flood of 'whiny blonde' now that Tony had taken residence in Usagi's body, coupled with the sheer worry in the Fire warrior's dark eyes, the Avengers would probably end up liking Usagi better anyway. 

There was a movement off the corner of Tony's eye. Spinning around quickly to catch it, muscles tensing, ready for battle if needed, he scanned the rooftop to find any place a person could hide,

There were none. There was nothing there.

Mako followed his line of vision, green eyes narrowing in suspicion before glancing back at Tony, “You okay?”

Tony shuddered and shrugged “Yeah... Thought I saw Luna.” that was a lie, that's for sure. It felt... almost like...something eery had passed by. Something... unnatural.

“Does Usagi have much...” he wasn't sure what the word for supernatual sense was in Japanese. Ami was off downstairs studying and Minako was talking Senshi things with Artemis in the far corner of the roof, she hadn't even Mako and Tony a second glance since they came back up. So Mako was his only translator, and her English wasn't all that good at all.  
“Much... mind for things... not normal?” he finished lamely. Mako raised a brow 

“I... think so? Usagi's got a pretty good 6th sense...” Mako nodded smiling slightly, obviously hoping she interpreted Tony right. Tony nodded 

“I see...”

The bell rang, lunch was over. Tony huffed and grabbed his suitcase (Which by the way, weird. Who would make students use briefcases? Backpacks work so much better in his opinion.) Mako headed down with him through the hallways, it took Tony a moment to realize 1)Minako was farther behind, Artemis long gone form her shoulder and eyes on Tony, and 2) Mako wasn't heading to the classroom. 

“Why not the classroom?” Mako raised a brow at him and he could hear Minako scoff behind him, feeling embarrassment heat up his cheeks he realized how off his grammar was in that sentence, damn, he thought he was getting better. 

“Gym.” Mako answered simply. Tony nodded. Okay, Usagi was clumsy. Tony knew That, he'd almost tripped over miniscule cracks in the sidewalk at least 4 or 5 times on the way to school. 

Gym... his eyes widened. Gym meant locker rooms.

Locker rooms meant young girls changing clothes all around him. 

Keep your eyes on the locker doors Stark. 

**

At last the end of the school day a few of the girls started to sign a paper at the front of the classroom, Tony raised a brow at the girls, Ami tapped Tony's shoulder and explained they were signing up for cleaning the campus. Turns out Japanese schools had no Janitors and the students would sign up for their fair share of work. Usagi's turn wasn't until Friday. 

Sighing gently Tony followed the three girls out of the school and through the streets of Tokyo, headed for the Crown Arcade. Tony had a decent enough grip on Japanese by now that he felt he could handle their computers.

He reached to the white winged golden locket his chest bow, the Eternal Moon article tapping against his nail. Right over the place the Arc Reactor should be. 

_it was just a couple days after the first test flight of the mark 1, Though far smaller and slimmer than the prototype, obviously, also able to fly, it lacked the soon to be iconic gold and hotrod red , a bit on the klunky side and a shining silver coloration. Along with the new formed armor Tony had formed an upgrade to his Arc Reactor._

_What little Vibranium the world had outside of Wakanda was shot into plasmic form and had proven to be perfect for his miniature Arc Reactor. It wouldn't leave a viral palladium residue like how the prototype had been in Afghanistan. Tony took off the chest piece of his suit and tapped the glass focuser of the Reactor, glancing toward his reflection in the mirror he hummed and pulled the top part of his undersuit down to his waist._

_Dark scar lines branched like a spiderweb around the Arc Reactor, the operation to get most of the Shrapnel out of his chest had cut him up like a filet of fish._

_The Scars may fade with time but he was different now,_

_and he had a lot of work to do._

Tony's grip tightened on the Eternal Moon Article when a sharp scream pealed out from a nearby alleyway. Immediately springing into action the three ladies dashed in the direction of the scream , Tony following not far behind. He may have magic now, which he hated, but he had to help somehow. 

Because if there was anything he hated more than the Skrull that replaced Steve, the Purple Man, and Justin Hammer, it was people needing help and Tony not being able to do anything. Useless as when he couldn't even realize his weapons were hurting civilians.

That thought kicked in a hidden speed and grace he didn't even know Usagi had in her little body brought him right to Mako's heels. 

“How does she transform?” Ami raised a brow at Tony from her position on the other side of Mako and responded 

“She shouts 'Moon Eternal Make Up'” Tony nodded 'Moon Eternal Make Up'? Sounded girly that's for sure but not that bad really, Minako pulled out a little pink wand with a topaz gem on the top. 

“Get ready girls.”Mako nodded and pulled out her own, Ami following. Their wands topped with Emerald and Sapphire gems respectively.

Minako looked back at them three, cornflower blue eyes hardened in a way Tony wasn't aware the bubbly-for-the-public girl could pull off. 

“Tony stays behind. He doesn't know how to work Usagi's power.” Mako and Ami nodded, and with a flurry of orange, green, and blue light three Senshi stood in the place of three schoolgirls. 

Tony lifted a hand to the broach on his chest and took a deep breath “Moon Eternal... make up.” he cringed, expecting to be enveloped by flashing lights like the other three girls had been.

Nothing.

Of course nothing fucking happened really why was Tony surprised?

“Moon Eternal Make Up!” he tried again. Still nothing. Venus' eyes quickly snapped to Tony before focusing on leading the girls into the alleyway 

“We'll take care of it.” With that she vanished into the alleyway behind Jupiter and Mercury. Tony huffed and peeked beyond the corner, not allowing whatever was in the alley to spot him, but able to see what was going on. Venus hair flashed golden for a moment before she shouted;

“In the name of Venus I will not stand for such bullying!” she moved to fire at whatever it was, Mercury moving _Just enough_ to see what was going on.

...Well he _had_ seen weirder.

It was small creature with coal black skin and eyes a ghostly blue. It resembled a small child and was stooped over another, real, child. Chinese style red dress and purple hair pulled back in a bun, the little girl was slumped over, clearly unconscious. The creature had a grip of the girl's ankle, his hand glowing a sickly yellow.  
Venus flung a small heart shaped ball at the creature, Which was quickly encased in icicles Mercury shot at him. Soaking the creature in some parts and burning it in others. Jupiter quickly curled her hands into her stomach and started spinning. The spiral motion shooting what looked like electrocuted Oak leaves at the creature.

Thor would like sparring with Jupiter.

Jupiter's lightning leaves hit the creature, still soaked with Ami's icicles and burned with Venus' beam. The combination of water, preexisting skin lacerations and lightning was certainly too much for the thing's body and it let out a howl of pain before... more or less crumbling.

That was a very clever move for the senshi. Knowing Venus he wouldn't be surprised if she planned that to the dot.

With the creature gone Tony rushed for the child, pulling the weak girl into his lap he let her slowly come to. Big indigo eyes flickering to Tony in confusion. 

“Hey Kid.,.. are you hurt?” he held a hand to her forehead. She nodded and sat up.

“I think I'll be fine.” she smiled weakly at Tony and for a moment it was like she wasn't simply waking up. The look in her eye...

she looked like someone tried to suck the happiness right out of her... No child should look like that at her age. The little purple haired girl started to walk off, the senshi transforming back when she was out of eye shot and starting to head back to the Crown Arcade, Now that Tony understood enough Japanese to get by, he had to see how long it would take him to understand the computers.

**

what do you mean you can't transform?” Rei half shrieked almost the second Tony entered. Someone had obviously used one of their communicators to tell Rei what had happened. And really, Tony wouldn't have been surprised if no one had. They did say Rei was psychic...

“I don't do magic, I do technology. If you were working cybernetic armor instead of magic wands and spells” He waved his hands in front of him for emphasis “I'd have mastered it within the hour. But no.” He let his hands drop and raised a brow.

“just get to the computers.” Rei strained out, almost looking visibly pained at backing away from the argument that was sure to have followed. 

“I'm well aware. Sooner you get your princess back sooner I go home.” He smirked slightly and walked to one of the nearby computers. The console lit up underneath the long slim fingers that were not his own as the keys translated into his head as something he could recognize.

He smiled And started to familiarize himself with the computer system. Well it was shaped like an old _old_ school Mac, and really that was a bit insulting. Stark computers were far more fashionable even in their prototype days... but it ran highspeed, almost to the level of his armor, he decided to work the binary coding so he wouldn't have to bypass the wireless servers to backhack into JARVIS,

That wasn't binary.

“What are those characters supposed to be?” They looked like planetary symbols to Tony but they had no binary like pattern he could discern

“You're not doing anything!” Rei hissed from her spot in the corner beside Luna. Tony rolled his eyes, she needed to learn that diplomacy was a thing...

“You're computers are different than an Earth based software.” he took a deep breath and reigned in his annoyance. She just wanted her friend back.

“Ami... Miss Mizuno?” Ami looked up from her mini computer at Tony “Anything you may have forgotten to tell me about how your computers work?”

Ami smiled sheepishly “right... I suppose that would have been a bit of a hindrance, well... after we first set up Central Control, I needed something to recreate my element with technology, so I talked to Luna and we.. sort of fused magic and technology in the Central Control computers. To make sure they're protected against outside forces.” Ami nodded.  
Logically it made sense. The Senshi were magical beings of course they'd have to guard against everything with a layer of magic.

It didn't make the inability to find a pattern in the 'magic binary' any less an intense blow to his pride.

“I hate magic.” he mumbled, making Ami giggle slightly. She looked to her watch and sighed before closing her mini laptop. 

“Sorry to say, but it's getting late. Usagi's parents will worry if you don't come home on time.” Tony held back a groan 

“And they don't know your secret identities?” Ami shook her head. Wow... 16 year old superheroes keeping the secret from their parents. It felt like he was in a comic book. Well... he shut down the computer with a sigh. Perhaps he could guzzle coffee and work into the night after Usagi's curfew? Well this was a teenager's body, he'd probably end up falling asleep in class.

Damn...

School and having to be home with her family of course there would be a bunch of things keeping him from getting at those computers.

He huffed to himself as Ami walked him home Luna a few steps infront of them. The Water Senshi's dark blue hair tousling with her steps. Tony simply huffed to himself and moved the blonde bangs from his eyes. 

“I'll be first to admit, you're not as I expected Mr. Stark” Tony raised a brow at Ami. 

“Is that a good thing Miss Mizuno?” Ami chuckled weakly and tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear.

“I had expected you to be... well... a serious business man really...” well at least she wasn't insulting him.

“And here I am a sarcastic spaz. You must be so disappointed.” Tony smiled slightly at Ami, whom held a hand to her mouth to stifle a chuckle.

“No...I like it.” Luna pawed at Ami's skirt, who crouched down for the cat to scurry up her arm, resting at her shoulder.

“Less useful.” Luna pointed out, expression unreadable as her little kitty eyes bored holes into the sidewalk.

“Luna...” Ami started only to be cut off by Tony shrugging 

“It's fine. She's right, I'm not Sailor Moon, just as Usagi is no Iron Man I'm sure. I'm just as eager to get home as you are to get her back. So maybe it would go by faster if you did something more than just complain.” Tony narrowed his gaze slightly at Luna, tone growing cold. Ami gasped, not used to anyone talking back to Luna like that, much less someone who looked like Usagi.

Luna looked taken aback for a moment before moving her gaze to the sidewalk again.

“Usagi would just call me mean.” she mumbled, half under her breath. 

“I'm not a teenage girl. I'm an grown man trapped in the body of one.” Tony responded back, running a hand through his bangs with a sigh.

“I know,” Luna huffed “it's just hard to remember at times.” Ami's surprised face faded into something far more solemn.

“You can't let Usagi's parents know. Just tell them you're home and go up to your room with Luna.” Ami picked up the cat and handed her off to Tony, Luna hummed thoughtfully before climbing up to rest on Tony's shoulder.

Her fur rubbed smoothy against his cheek and chin and wow did Tony miss his beard....

“You're going to need to be quiet, tell them you're sleepy or something.” Luna added in. Tony nodded, half smirk slowly seeping onto his face.

Ami nodded as they arrived at a vaguely familiar house. “See you tomorrow Mr. Stark.”

“See you.” Tony waved slowly as Ami started to walk away.

With Luna perched on his shoulder Tony took a deep breath and opened the door to the Tsukino household. What would they be like? Probably distant if Usagi could pull off the stressful schedule of being a Sailor Soldier alongside being a full time student...What did her Mother do? Was she a Homemaker? A business Woman? And what about her little brother? How often was Shingo home? Is her Father anything like his was? Tony suppressed a shudder as he inserted the little pink key into the front door, turning the lock and entering the house. 

Okay, shoes off at the front, kicked off with little ado. Now into the living room. Tony took a deep breath.

“Baka Usagi is home.” was the first thing he heard. A mop of shaggy brown hair was poking just over the couch. “Dad you can stop freaking out now.” An older man with slicked back black hair and thick glasses turned the corner from the hallway into the living room and stared at Tony for a moment before bursting into tears.

“Dear our Usagi is turning into a delinquent!” He wailed turning back into the hallway, pointedly not looking at Tony. Tony felt the dread pool slightly in his stomach, was his ditching for the weekend what would ruin a teenage girl's relationship with her father? 

“Baka you made Dad cry again.” Shingo huffed from the couch. Mr. Tsukino was still going on about “where did they go wrong” and similar cries of horror and disappointment.

“Usagi Sweetheart..” Mrs. Tsukino finally appeared at the end of the hallway, turning in from what was presumably a kitchen, as the bedrooms are all upstairs. Mrs. Tsukino smiled warmly “Though Ami-chan is a wonderful girl and I trust your friends, please call in yourself next time alright? If for anything then to keep your Papa from having another panic attack.” She smiled, pride shining in her dark brown eyes.

For a moment, Tony was stunned. There was such obvious maternal love in the woman's gaze, and he'd seen that, he'd seen it, but never directed at him. For a moment he couldn't speak, for just a moment her hair was black, shorter and her face was more... Italian. He had to almost physically restrain himself from responding in Italian or English.

“Mama, Papa, I'm very sorry I worried you. I'll be sure to call myself next time. But Ami-chan's tutoring really has helped!” He couldn't hold back the grin “I actually think I did well on a math test today.” his smile widened as Shingo chocked on air and turned to Tony, incredulous expression frankly funny to look at, Mr. Tsukino's eyes widened around his glasses, and Mrs. Tsukino lifted a hand to cover her mouth in surprise. 

“Really Usagi-chan?” Mrs. Tsukino started to smile widely back at Tony. 

“Ami-chan says we found my niche for studying!” he laughed as Luna started to claw at his shoulder. Right. Upstairs.

“I'm gonna go read some comics to celebrate!” He started to dash up the stairs, headed for the room with the little rabbit sign on it. 

Luna hopped onto the bed as Tony opened the door and sighed, shutting it behind him. 

“What were you thinking?! You know how suspicious that looked?” Luna shrieked, just hushed enough to not be heard on the other side of the door. Tony held back a flinch and started to change out of the frilly school uniform, making sure to remove the broach and placing it on the nightstand. Tony huffed and sat on the stool in front of Usagi's vanity. 

“I didn't exactly have a healthy relationship with my parents.” Tony started to tie the Minako suggested tiny ribbons in Usagi's tails to keep them in order, and thank you, he wouldn't like to be chocked in his sleep. “It's... odd being the subject of affection.” Luna stopped at that, expression turning uncomfortable again. 

“what do you mean?” Tony huffed and pulled on the pajama shirt Usagi had, fumbling up the buttons. 

“I mean my Mother was never home and when she was she was always focused on her foundation, she tried when she saw me, she really did, but her work was more important. And my father...” he huffed a bitter laugh “When he was home all he would do is drink and lament about how much a disappointment I was.” Luna looked objectively horrified for a moment before sighing and curling up in the blankets “So seeing parents that not only actually give a crap, but legitimately care too, is.. a little off putting.” He moved to sit on the bed and idly stroked Luna's fur. So soft...

Tony smiled and lay down on the bed. He could have sworn he saw a flicker of movement in the corner of the room, but it wasn't there when he looked up. So he shrugged and turned on his side, ready for a small catnap.

This body was a pain to deal with. He'd tripped hundreds of times already, the hair was a nightmare and a half, and the constant hunger.. oh the constant hunger... he supposed he could thank his lucky stars she wasn't on her period when they switched. He wasn't ready to deal with that. What prompted them to switch in the first place? This was magic, that much was obvious, was it just someone like the Enchantress trying to take out the world and decided to get rid of Sailor Moon and Iron man at the same time?

No... that didn't feel right. It felt less like sabotage

More like protection of some kind.

Proection from what he didn't know, but it did.

Oh well, Gut feelings were hard to discern.

And then sleep.

**  
 _  
There was tugging coming from his wrists. Like someone tied little strings onto them and was using them to tug him forward. He hummed in thought and followed the tug through the streets of New York._

_No one was around. An odd occurrence given that New York always has everyone around all the time, but Tony didn't mind, he enjoyed silence once in awhile_

_He heard a light trill of laughter behind him. Weird. Did he pass a playground without knowing? The tugging on his wrists increased a little. Like it needed him away. He walked a little faster so the tugging was less present again, just barely a tug directing him east. East. The direction of Italy, China, Wakanda, Japan._

_Just East._

_He heard another giggle and the tugging on his wrists increased again, leading Tony away. Toward safety maybe. Was there something wrong with a giggling child? He turned his head slightly to peek out of the corner of his eye._

_He saw a flash of dark hair before his head snapped back forward. He wasn't sure why, but something about looking behind him at the moment felt... wrong, like something horrible was following him._

_Which was an odd feeling really, the dark haired thing following him couldn't have reached any higher than his thigh, it couldn't have been any older than a child, right?_

_He couldn't shake the feeling of dread however so he just sighed and fought down a shudder._

_Whatever it was it was following him and he didn't want it to catch up._

_Shadows and blurred faces were starting to show up in the windows, passing by as if simply on their way to work. He didn't know why but it was a comforting sight, that there were other people in New York besides him and the creature following him. He turned the bend again and the tugging on his wrists finally stopped, letting him walk on his own._

_Avengers Mansion._

_Home._

_He heard a shout in the courtyard and all other sounds drained away as he focused on the familiar cries of playful battle that were markers of Thor and The Hulk sparring good naturedly. He smiled weakly and started to walk a little faster._

_He heard Wasp and Ms. Marvel's chatter and gentle laughing._

_Jogging_

_A loud explosion from beneath the mansion and what sounded like Hank's voice permeating through the speakers system assuring everyone that everything was okay._

_Running._

_The low rumble of T'challa and Vision discussing Wakandan mythology._

_He tore across the blocks and through the empty streets until he finally turned into the gate of Avengers Mansion._

_And there they all were._

_Hank was just tottering out of the mansion, a small plume of smoke following him, coughing gently, while Carol rolled her eyes in humor as Jan ran over to check on him._

_In the corner of the courtyard Hulk and Thor threw each other about, a few streaks of lightning following Mjonir as Thor swung. Why were they fighting out here anyway? His eye was drawn to Clint, laughing from his perch on a tree branch._

_Vision and T'challa had found a safe little nook and were sitting cross legged beside eachother, talking idly as they disinterestedly watched the spar._

_None of them had seemed to notice Tony. Or if they had paid him no mind. It felt.... a little odd..._

_Like he wasn't important enough to even be acknowledged._

_The voices of the Avengers slowly started to peter out, growing farther and softer as the childish giggling from before started to permeate the air again. The tugging on his wrists stopped pulling him._

_As if the strings had been broken...._

_The odd feeling of dread he'd had earlier had faded, the childish giggling felt a... comfort almost. It had been following him all day. It was for him. And him alone._

_The Avengers may not think he was important enough for acknowledgement, but this laughing child was here._

_He was about to turn around, to face the child fully, when the Mansion doors opened up again._

_The Sailor senshi all happily strode out into the area. New masks colored like their color schemes. Sailor Moon had Luna perched on her shoulder as she chatted happily in the back with the one Avenger missing from the outside._

_Steve smiled amused at Usagi as she talked, like one would look at a younger sister. For a moment Tony felt the despair from before surge up again before Steve glanced up from Sailor Moon and looked To Tony._

_He smiled slightly and glanced down to Usagi again, saying something, before pulling away and walking over to Tony. The sound started trickling back around him, the child's laughter started to die down, turning more and more morose as Steve approached him._

_“We were wondering where you were Tony.” he offered With a slight smile. Tony felt the grin on his own cheeks before it even formed._

_“Well even genius' need some time alone sometimes.” the others weren't ignoring him. They just were having fun._

_Tony was always so integrally _there_ they didn't notice him because he already belongs there._

_Usagi bounced up next to Tony and grabbed his hand, her hands were so tiny and soft beneath white gloves._

_“Tony-san! Your mansion is so amazing!” she exclaimed, her high voice tearing through what was left of the silence. Tony laughed gently as he noticed Jan peek at him out of the corner of her eye, as if to reaffirm he was still there._

_“Why is everyone out here?” he finally questioned, Minako flipped her hair and detransformed._

_“We were waiting for you actually. Night on the town, remember? First night in New York you jerk.” after Venus the other senshi detransformed, a few of the Avengers heading inside to change into more casual clothes, only to come out very soon later, too soon actually._

_But whatever. He smiled widely and half jogged to the front of the group. “Alright ladies, first night on the town means all the best food places and tourist spots so you never have to do them again.” Usagi cheered at the word food and Minako held up her camera at the mention of tourist spots. Jan and Carol flanked the girls on either side, None of the boys beyond Clint and Tony seemed to move from their spots._

_Turning to face the front gates he noticed he'd forgotten Steve again, he was leaning at the side of the gate again in a black shirt that Tony had never seen before and a brown bomber jacket he vaguely remembered Steve wearing every so often._

_Black was certainly a good color for the Super soldier._

_As the girls, Clint, Steve, and himself started to head out into the lively town in front of them thoughts about the giggling child had been completely from his mind._

_Maybe if he remembered he would hear her little shrieks about Tony leaving her behind._  
  
**

He sat up with a jolt, Hands reaching to his wrists. It still felt like there were strings around them. Glancing down he confirmed that no, there were no visible strings, ropes, threads, or anything, tying him to anything else.

He took a deep breath. That dream.... it felt.. weird. Like there was something off about it.

He stood up slowly, careful not to disturb Luna, and started to change into one of Usagi's darker outfits. She had this black unitard that he was sure was supposed to be accented by some kind of bright pink. But no, he looked like a teenage girl right now, if he wore flashy colors and was out late, people would know and send her home. He chose to wear one of her dark blue jackets and long black leggings to make him nice and invisible. 

Of course there was still the hair, but he supposed the jacket hood will do something to that. He nodded to himself and opened the window. Glancing back at Luna again he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed she was still asleep.

He needs some kind of caffeine, he leaned back and plucked Usagi's purse off the chair at her desk. Hopefully she had some cash for at least some toxic sludge. He went back to the window and took a deep breath. He could do this, he may not have a Minako or a Mako waiting at the bottom to catch him if he screws up, but he's still able to jump. 

He took another breath and jumped, twisting to land in a crouch on the edge of the gate in the front yard. He took another small dive off the gate and started to run when he hit the ground. 

They needed to get in contact with the Avengers. 

That was more important right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, this monster has been sitting in my notebook for a good month now, waiting for me to type it up. There's just been a lot of drama in my life right now and my hands didn't want to type a story when it could type emails to my friends to try and help their situations. 
> 
> Anyway, maybe I hope you enjoyed Tony struggling to be a teenage girl


	5. In Which They're More Than Just a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot be dropping evil be swarming. All in a day's work for a group of Avengers and a teenage Superhero right?

Usagi was... for all intents and purposes, an average teenage girl, from the little time Jan had spent talking with her. She had a boyfriend, and a gaggle of friends that doubled as her Sailors. She loved snacks and shopping and hated schoolwork, she played videogames and read manga. She was everything Jan could expect from a girl her age. 

And she most certainly was nothing like her old friend. Just asking Jan to paint her nails was the tipping point for her about the issue. It's not like she was constantly thinking Tony was just doing a ridiculous ruse to screw with them, but it was the moment that stuck in her head if she'd briefly forget about their predicament. 

Usagi down in Tony's labs wasn't working on gadgets or upgrading armor, she was learning English and figuring out how to operate in a boy's body.

Jan shuddered. She felt bad for Usagi on that front. She would not be okay with that herself... she could only imagine how a girl in her tail end of puberty was feeling...

Either way, Usagi seemed very isolated in the past few days she'd been here. Nobody but herself, Carol, and Clint would regularly check up on her, and that was usually only to get her upstairs for meals. 

Usagi always looked really disconcerted when she'd come up for meals though, apparently the Japanese eating style wasn't as much of an event as the American kind. But according to what she'd told Clint between bites of dinner, Tony's stomach was way smaller than her own. It was difficult to remember to eat because she wasn't always in a state of hunger. 

Which you know, makes sense, again, end of puberty. 

Jan was just about to go down to the labs to call Usagi up for Dinner before being stopped by their resident android. 

“What's up Vision?” The android looked to the elevator with a thoughtful expression (or well, the closest thing to thoughtful she could read, she always ahad some difficulties figuring the android out)

“I will call Sailor Moon up for her meal.” he stated calmly as he passed by her starting to faze through the ground, well... it was quicker than the elevator....

“You know less Japanese than I do” Jan was barely able to get in before his head vanished. Vision stopped his descent, which, okay yeah, head in the ground looked a bit odd.

“I have been studying eastern languages in the few days since Sailor Moon awoke within Iron man's body. And I'm sure her English has gotten better anyway” Jan nodded slightly as Vision finally phased from the floor and started heading down to the labs. Jan shrugged to herself and started to head back into the kitchens. Thor somehow made some sort of Asguardian dish for dinner today and she didn't want her portion to get cold.  
**  
“Nice.. to... see... you... again..” Usagi mumbled to herself as she scribbled down frantic Katakana in a nearby notepad, trying to memorize the syllables of the words she was reciting. 

“Sailor Moon?” Usagi nearly jumped three feet when a deadpan voice interrupted her frantic notes. 

“Yes?” she whipped around and stared for a moment when she realized that the person down to get her wasn't someone she normally talked to. She smiled slightly at the green and yellow android before nodding.

“Nice to see you again....Mr. Vision” she stuttered on the again and there was a long pause as she had to remember his name, but she did think she sounded pretty good.

“it is good to see you as well Sailor Moon” Usagi startled as the flawless (yet oddly formal) Japanese slipped seamlessly from Vision.

“I didn't know you spoke Japanese...” she smiled widely and started to trot up to him. Well it would certainly be easier to make a new friend. Vision's mouth twitched slightly, something Usagi was pretty sure meant he was smiling. He was... a robot if she remembered correctly. Maybe expressing emotion is still new to him.

“It is a newly acquired skill of mine.”Usagi nodded and looked over to the elevator, Had he really come down from there and crossed half the room without Usagi even noticing?

“It must be dinnertime.” without waiting for Vision to confirm or deny Usagi started to head for the elevator. 

Vision looked up and started to hover again, ready to faze back through the levels until he reached his room, he didn't need meals, but he could potentially get back to other studies now that he'd successfully mastered Japanese. 

“Aren't you coming?” Usagi looked out at him from the elevator. Eyes wide and inviting in a.. peculiar way. He'd never really seen such an expression on anyone, let along someone inhabiting the body of Iron Man.

“Negative, I do not require meals similar to humans, I have no need to join the other avengers for their mealtimes.” Usagi hummed and nodded before walking back out of the elevator and over to Vision.

Without saying a word she grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and lead him into the elevator with her. He let her pull him along, knowing she would then insist on him joining them but wondering what her reasoning may be. The others had all accepted that Vision wouldn't join them for meals a long time ago. But then again they'd never put up much of a fight either. 

Usagi pressed the correct floor number on the elevator and started humming a song to herself when the elevator started to rise. Vision glanced at her again and she smiled widely back at him, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and still humming her unknown song. 

“Why do you require my presence for the evening meal?” Usagi shrugged.

“Jupiter always says mealtimes aren't just for food, but also for family. It's a something you spend with your loved ones...my family doesn't do that much, and neither does Venus' family come to think of it, but I'm sure Jupiter knows best!” Usagi nodded to herself again, as if the words of her friend explained everything about her behavior. 

“But the avengers are not your family. The Sailors are.” Vision responded, unsure of Usagi's point.

“But they are your family.” Vision's eyes widened for a moment, they were.. teammates he supposed, but family?

They did mostly live under the same roof, if not they'd all spend most of their time here. Most of the avengers would eat their meals together, even if it's sometimes an explosive affair, they were always looking out for eachother, on the battlefield and off.

The definition of family is a chosen unit of people whom watch over and protect eachother.

“I suppose so.” Usagi smiled widely and bounced happily before looking back at the elevator door. 

“Even if you can't eat you should at least stay with them for talking and things.” She let out a small squeak of happiness as the elevator doors opened to the foyer of the mansion. Stepping out with a small happy twirl, the Lunar Sailor waited for Vision to follow her before jogging to the kitchen. 

“Woah that looks tasty! And smells spicy!” Vision hung back in the door frame for a moment, taking in the scene. 

Thor was happily spooning portions of some sort of stew into large bowls, Jan was already picking at hers, carefully blowing over every spoonful, she wasn't a fan of spicy things. Clint was coating pieces of bread in the broth before shoving it all in his mouth, just happy to be fed. Usagi gave a small happy spin before sitting down beside Carol, whom was carefully balancing a book in her hand as she ate. Yellow Jacket wasn't present, but that was to be expected of the scientist turned ruffian. Black Panther was also absent, more than likely spending his mealtime in the Assembly hall for Monitor duty, he lost the draw this week. It took Vision a moment to notice,

Captain Rogers was missing. He was about to question the matter, But Thor glanced up from handing the Hulk the rest of the pot and smiled widely.

“The Vision has decided to join us for this fine meal! Come, I have made an Asguardian dish that all will enjoy!” 

“Vision doesn't eat, Pikachu” Clint called out dryly around a mouthful of bread. Vision glanced around again, oddly unsure. Before sitting down in a chair beside Jan. 

“Though I may not eat, I wish to join everyone for Meals. I am told families join together for meals, and which to take part in this tradition.” Jan's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and covered Vision's hand with her own. 

“Well that's what we are aren't we?” Carol put her book down and smiled slightly. Clint rolled his eyes and hid his own grin in his bowl.

“Most dysfunctional family there is, but sure.”  
Usagi smiled widely, she didn't understand a word of what anyone was saying, but she had a feeling she knew what was being said anyway. Family was so important. 

She glanced around the room again and Her smile faded slightly, where was Captain? Glancing down into her bowl she noticed she was basically done anyway. But she was still worried. Silently, to make sure the sudden loud and lively conversation wasn't interrupted by her departure, she put her bowl in the sink and retreated out of the kitchen. 

Maybe she could remember something Luna or Ami had said about frequencies too... since it seemed like Mr. Stark and the others had gotten close to contacting them anytime soon....A beeping in her pocket nearly made Usagi shriek when she was out in the hallway. Taking a moment to fumble with the pockets of the jeans she was wearing she finally pulled out the Avengers ID card belonging to Iron Man. It wasn't an Avengers call though so she didn't have to panic...

“...Yes?” Black panther's little icon showed up on the screen of the card.

“There is something in the Assembly hall I feel you should see, Sailor Moon” Usagi's brow furrowed but she nodded.

Assembly …? There's a room that had these holographic screen things in it when it wanted to show up was that the Assembly hall?... that was... well... she didn't know...

Thankfully Mr.JARVIS did.

Black Panther was leaning against one of the monitors, mask down, and looking oddly tense.

“Someone is attempting to breach our computers.” was the first thing he'd said when Usagi entered the room.

“Breach?”she raised a brow, 'computers' she caught, and 'someone', but what does 'breach' mean?

“Someone is trying to get in.” Panther extrapolated as Usagi stepped forward a bit. Usagi nodded, if confused. Ami talked about getting into mainspaces, or mainposts, something main... through her mini computer or the computers at Central Control. Wait....

“Why me?” was that grammatically correct? She thinks it might but...

“Because these are the codes they are using.” Panther clacked a few keys, and a screen sprung up on the monitor. On it weren't numbers or letters or anything you'd expect to be on a computer.

Squinting a little she looked harder at the symbols on the screen. Those looked familiar... wasn't that the writing on the Holy moon Sword?

Usagi gasped. 

“Lunarian!” she pointed to the screen and looked imploringly at Panther. She didn't know the world for zoom in English. Panther thankfully though, understood her intent and zoomed in on the screen. Usagi furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of the familiar but untranslatable words.

Nothing.

She sighed. Minako was the language one she supposed.

“I'm sorry.” she sighed. Panther nodded and starting tapping codes himself.

“They are requesting a video conference.” and Usagi didn't catch that at all. Something about a video? Maybe? 

“Uhm... okay?” the screen flickered and started to show feed of was that...? It was! Central Control!

Usagi's eyes widened and a large grin started to seep onto her face as a pair of familiar blue eyes and long tresses of blonde hair she missed so much rolled up in a style she hadn't seen in forever came into view. 

But.. her face looked wrong... she looked determined, not her face...Usagi's brow furrowed, an Usagi that was not happy was a very strange Usagi indeed. Well she supposed that that's Mr.Stark, but whatever! He had Usagi's face!

“This thing working?” Panther stared long and hard at the Usagi-faced Mr. Stark before looking to Usagi.

“Hello Mr. Stark!” Usagi looked up to the monitor and smiled widely at the blonde. Mr. Stark looked through the monitor back at her and smiled widely.

“Well isn't that face a sight for sore eyes! I'm guessing You're Sailor Moon?” he was speaking in Japanese... Usagi sighed in relief and nodded before startling why was her throat tight?

“I missed my face too...” she smiled up at Mr. Stark who grinned widely and locked eyes with Panther.

“T'challa, my man, miss me?” 

“Things have been... quiet... without your presence Stark.” Panther nodded and Mr.Stark grinned just a bit wider. 

“Hey what time is it over there? Don't wanna give anybody jetlag or something...” 

“It's around dinner time...” Usagi responded, looking back to the elevator. Time. She'd heard the word time. And it sounded like a question.

Tony nodded and make a ticking motion with his fingers, before his eyes widened and he shot up from his seat. 

“Why don't you people have time pieces in this room?! I'm late for your stupid school!” he gave a half-yelp as he stood. Usagi's eyes widened. 

“Is it that late over there?” Tony nodded and looked around mumbling things to himself. Usagi waved slightly when Tony vanished from the screen, shouting a promise to get back in contact the second they had a chance.

Usagi took a deep breath and turned to Panther, smiling widely at the Wakandan King. “I told you it'd work out...Mercury-chan will help and they'll both figure things out.” she nodded and smiled just a little gentler, letting the sincerity bleed into her voice. Panther raised a brow, but nodded 

“I suppose so...”

She didn't know why, he looked just as stoic as ever, but she knew he was smiling. If only on the inside. 

The mood was killed immediately when the lights turned a dark red that flashed and the monitors pulled up an image of a group of creatures that looked oddly familiar. They all looked near identical. Tiny, eyes glowing a pale blue, fingers like claws and inky black skin.

JARVIS spoke up, his accent coupled with the speed of his words meant Usagi didn't catch anything... anything at all really. Either way Black Panther nodded and bought up his little ID card.

“Avengers Assemble.” 

Bad guys... Usagi's position tensed before quickly remembering she had no idea how to fight with this body. No magic, no accelerated senses like her own...

Mr. Stark's Armor.... you had to be smart to make it work....and Usagi wasn't the smart one. She huffed.

She had to so something.

 

**  
She was so small. Eyes such a deep blue they were almost black. Her skin was ashen and pale, as if she hadn't seen the sunlight in years..

She was scared and couldn't be older than 4, and Steve had no idea what to do with her.

He'd just been going for a ride, making a loop around central Park when something had bidden him to pull over. His gut feelings had a tendency to save his life, so Steve would admit he was bias for his instincts.

Either way he was off of his motorcycle and his was helmet tucked in the side bag when he heard it.

Sniffling. Someone was crying, and it sounded like a child. So, naturally, he decided to investigate. 

Behind a small bush he found her. Curled up in a little heap, grey dress ripped and torn, and little socks with no shoes painted a muddy brown with leaves stuck to them. She looked like she'd been running through the park and simply collapsed here.

“Hello? Miss?” She startled and looked up, her long black hair snagged and messy, just barely held back from disarray by a grey headband. Her eyes darted him up and down, taking in the leather jacket and jeans,as if trying to comprehend his appearance.

“Are you a policeman?” She asked hesitantly, it seemed she was afraid of Steve answering. 

She was afraid of the police? Who told their children to fear the police? 

“No I'm not.” Steve answered and she visibly relaxed and another wave of unease washed over him. He would have to talk to this girl's parents, whoever they were. or.. if they are alive, the girl's bedraggled state did not escape him, and really she shouldn't be out here alone in the first place. Life was far more dangerous for a child in the big city nowadays than when he was growing up. The little girl looked back up to him again.

“Then are you a New York Knight?” she slowly climbed to her feet at Steve's confused expression. “You know, like a knight in shining armor, but not in shining armor cause that'd look silly in New York, so a New York Knight...” she blinked her big, sunken eyes up at him, a tad more hopefully. 

She thought he was a Knight now.... well she wasn't all that far off really... and if he was going to try and find her legal guardian or whoever would take her in, it would be unhelpful if she ran away from him.

“In a way, yes. I'm a Captain.” She gasped and raised her little hands to cover her mouth. 

“That's even cooler! Do you Like... Know Captain America?” Steve smiled bemusedly as he offered his hand to her.

“I do, I think he's a kind fellow. I'm Steve by the way.” She smiled widely and slipped her hand in his.

“I'm Emily!” he nodded and stood, keeping Emily's hand in his grip, a simple feat, he could practically enclose her hand within his own.

“Nice to meet you Emily.” Emily looked around and adjusted her headband with her free hand.

“Nice to meet you too Stevie.” she giggled at her created nickname for the supersoldier and looked around again. “Are we gonna go on a quest to slay a dragon?” she asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Steve smiled a little at her and started to crouch again, now with the intention to pick Emily up.

“Emily do you know where your parents are? Looks like you've gotten into some kind of tumble.” he punctuated the observation by plucking a leaf out of her hair and tossing it to the side. Emily's little smile dropped and her eyes started to fill with tears as she sniffled.

“It doesn't matter” Steve found himself saying, if only to stop her tears. She looked up at him again running her free wrist across her nose and lip. 

He needed to turn her into the police. She needed to be picked up by someone, even if it was just an orphanage... or foster care.. or.. whatever they had nowadays... Emily grabbed her stomach as it let out a loud rumble.

He should get the poor girl something to eat. 

“Can I pick you up? There's a man selling pretzels not too far from here, in case you're hungry.” Emily looked around again, a sort of lost look filling her eyes before she nodded and opened her arms up for Steve to grab her.

He smiled and did just that, letting her rest against his shoulder as he followed the faint smell of salt and bread until he found the pretzel vendor.

Once Emily was happily chomping down on the hot pretzel (that was easily the size of her head) she looked back at Steve, as if silently trying to figure something out about him. Steve started to walk toward a nearby bench. He placed Emily down on the painted wooden structure and sat beside her, simply staring out around them as the little girl happily chewed away

“Something awful killed my Mommy and Daddy. So policemen keep wanting to send me to Foster Homes, but they always throw me out” she finally blurted when she was finished with her pretzel. Steve turned back to Emily, the slight shock at having his suspicions confirmed was quickly displaced by another bout of confusion around what the Small girl had also said.

“What Foster Home wouldn't like you?” Emily shook her head, lifting her hands to clutch at Steve's arm. Her expression turned troubled.

“The Police. They don't like me.” She turned her head slightly to bury her nose in Steve's arm. Her skin was a little cold, as if she hadn't been anywhere warm in awhile. And good god, what do you say to that? An orphaned little girl who the Foster programs and Police wouldn't take... what would that even mean? Why would they turn down a little girl who desperately needs help? A quick bout of realization passed him as he set a hand on Emily's head. Maybe she...?

“Emily, have you ever been able to... do things...? that no one else can do?” Emily sniffled and looked up to Steve, worried, and scared.

“How did you know?” she asked in a small whisper. He sighed and smiled slightly. So she was a Mutant. Like Jan. 

“It's the only thing I could think of where even the nicest little girl can be turned down.” He smiled a little sadly as Emily giggled and stood up on the bench to give a small curtsey before sitting again and grasping Steve's arm once again.

“So you don't mind?” Emily smiled up at him with such hope in her eyes... 

And Steve was immediately brought back to those little girls in tattered clothes, emaciated and shivering at their door when he was young, Pleading help from his Mother for their mothers with Pneumonia, or baby brothers with whooping cough. 

Sara Rogers would always come home from a two or three shift work night, sometimes to her son coughing up everything his Lungs would let him, only to open the door to the little knocks, smile kindly, and do as she was bid by those little girls with perhaps a dollar in their hand, if they were lucky...

But Sara would never turn down the pleas for help. Even when they had nothing to offer but contagious diseases. And then it came down to the wire and she'd retracted Tuberculosis from one of her patients. She'd never blamed any one of them for even what would be her imminent death, and instead used the opportunity to make sure her forever grateful son knew the importance of standing up for himself and always helping those in need. 

And Steve never forgot that. Ever. 

But that was all long in the past. Here and now, with this little girl he could hold in a single hand if he wanted to, he had to help her. 

“Of course I don't mind. Some people may think Mutants are scary or odd, But some of my very good friends are mutants, and really, there's nothing scary or odd at all.” Emily's smile widened.

“That's great!” she looked around as if looking for anyone suspicious before shaking her head, her hair slowly lightening until it became a light brown, her skin losing some of the grey quality to it. 

“I'm a chameleon!” Emily looked up to Steve with a big smile and Steve smiled slightly back. He wasn't sure what he could have done at this point though. She was right, so few Foster programs would take in Mutant children, well, didn't Tony have connections with the Xavier institute? He didn't know how young they took their students, but hopefully they'd make an exception... 

His plans paused there.

Tony isn't back at the mansion. A teenage girl put in his body is back there, slugging through crash courses in English. Sailor Moon wouldn't be able to help in this situation at all. Emily tugged at his shirt sleeve and he smiled gently down at the little girl again.

He shouldn't be thinking about such depressing things infront of a little girl who needed his help.

Besides, they'd gain contact with the Sailors eventually and then they'd be able to switch Tony and Sailor Moon back.

The shrill beeping of his ID card pierced through the gentle rumble of the city around them, quickly pulling out the small silicone card he furrowed his brow. Black Panther called an Avengers Assemble. 

He looked up to tell Emily that he'd have to drop her off at some sort of station, police or not.

She was gone. 

He was about to call out for the young Mutant when his ID card gave another insistent beep. With a thin sigh Steve stood, his posture immediately straightening. 

Captain America made a quick dash back to where he'd parked his motorcycle. The city needed saving. 

**  
Those creatures... the ones Usagi had seen on the monitors...They were Youma. The kind that she and her senshi had been fighting lately. She didn't know why she didn't recognize them at the first second... Either way if she remembered correctly, contact is what gave them the ability to 'drain' a person. The senshi weren't entirely sure what they were draining a person of, the symptoms their victims showed were similar to the Youma they used to fight way back when they were first awakened, back when the Dark Kingdom were the worst people they'd faced. But they weren't as clever as Beryl's Youma, so they weren't survivors.

And that was saying something because some of Beryl's Youmas were pretty dumb. She remembered getting a chance to defeat one by getting it infront of a mirror and making it take a picture of itself. 

But these Youma, they didn't seem to have individual thoughts, they would just swarm around humans and drain them of.. whatever they were draining people of. They tended to enjoy children, which was really... really... low, but they weren't that picky in general. 

Not all of the Avengers had gone to round up the problem, that would have been silly, the Youma weren't all that tough to beat. Just the Wasp, Hawkeye, and Black Panther, Captain America had come in too, apparently he'd been in a park nearby when his ID card went off.

Normally with Youma the best way to beat one was through her magic, but the senshi could defeat these ones on their own. What they lacked in power or magic resistance they'd make up in sheer numbers and the inability to track them.

Ami had said at one point that they were like Dark Matter, if we weren't looking at them directly they gave off no..... light frequency was it? Or something similar to that. So they could be near anywhere until someone saw them. They were silent until attacked too. 

Anyway, it wouldn't take much for the Avengers to defeat them she was sure. But of course they had to be sure they weren't fighting actual people too. They try not to kill (just like the senshi, Usagi can appreciate that) She'd asked Vision if he could relay something to their comms (and wasn't that an interesting thing to say? I mean she knew she was technically a superhero, but these people were _professionals_ ) about the creatures and the best ways to beat them.

She had to do something, and if she couldn't figure out the Iron Man armor or transform (though the former was only because JARVIS refused to teach her and she wasn't smart enough to figure it out on her own) she'd do what she could. Even if that's just giving information to make it quicker.

And it was. Her instructions were simple. “Long range, because touching them lets them drain you, don't go one on one they'll sneak up on you, they don't think for themselves, they're just Specters, Don't hold back.”

Specters.... actually that sounded good. A good name for these kinds of Youma. 

Soon enough the four Avengers came back to the mansion, Wasp looked a little tired, Hawkeye a little pale, but for the most part fine. 

She knew she'd probably looked worse hundreds of times before while staggering home. 

But since very clearly the Avengers hadn't encountered creatures like Specters before they ended up asking her what she knew.

“I'm not the leader I don't know about these kind of things! Ask Minako when she gets back to Central Control!” It was about school time during dinner time, and that was a couple hours ago, so lunch break would be the next option, which would be very soon if Wasp was right.

God knows Usagi couldn't understand timezones for the life of her.

Clint started to mumble to her about waiting on a highschooler's schedule. Well, it's not like their secret identities were out! They were teenagers! Teenage superheroes! They couldn't let anyone know their secret identities! ...well... anyone that couldn't keep it a secret that is. 

But hey, now that Mr. Stark was able to back breach though into JARVIS, they could probably do something about the Senshi's communicators! Especially now that he and Ami could work in the same mindset. 

Speaking of which, it was only a matter of a few minutes after Clint ended his mumbling that there was an unfamiliar pattern of beeps emanating from Captain Rogers' ID card (Usagi still couldn't get over that their communicators were little ID Cards, that was so cute!)

Apparently the picture on the ID card can change depending on who's calling, and it had a big blue symbol of mercury on it. Usagi nearly squealed. 

“It's Mercury-chan! Mercury-chan Mercury-chan!” She knew a lot of the Avengers must be looking at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care! She lifted her hands to cover her mouth (and maybe if she was also subtly showing everyone her pink nails it would only help her case) and refrained from bursting into her little happy cheer. (Rei told her that was annoying as heck) but she was having a hard time expressing her relief and enthusiasm with words! 

Captain Rogers answered the card, and a little hologram popped up with Ami's head and shoulders in view. Her eyes widened a bit and she turned away 

“I got through!” There was a loud shout of frustration as Mr. Stark rushed into frame 

“Clint you left yours in your room again didn't you?” Clint was about to reel back to laugh, probably to tease Mr. Stark for being beaten by a highschooler, before he checked his pockets and cursed harshly, running off down a hallway, probably to his room. Usagi's eyes never left the figure of her icy friend. Ami held a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle. In another moment the frame zoomed out to see Minako and Mako leaning over Ami's shoulders, and Rei held in deadlock under Mako's arm, probably to keep her from mauling the screen.

“Usagi!” the fire senshi shrieked. “Do you know how difficult it is to get to New York from Tokyo?! Mercury is still working on an alibi for all of us and You don't have the grades for a Study Abroad program! This is what happens when you fail your tests Usagi! USAGI! **Usagi stop crying this instant you're not allowed to be a crybaby right now!** ” Usagi knew she was crying without needing Rei to point it out so vehemently. It had only been a few days, but jeez, Usagi gets separation anxiety from just a couple hours and has to call at least someone. She wiped her eyes and smiled widely at the screen, hoping Rei won't finally break out of Mako's hold. 

The other Avengers were being quiet for a moment, either letting her have a moment with her team, or still in slight shock from sudden screaming in a language very few of them understand. 

“I missed you too R...Mars-chan.” she wiped her eyes “And Venus-chan, and Jupiter-chan and Mercury-chan and...” she wasn't gonna hold back. 

“I wanna go home!” 

Aaannndd there it is, a sob tore through her throat as a shaking hand came to try and wipe her own tears away. She's stopped wailing on a normal basis, so that's good, she was sure she would look ridiculous like that. But the sobs and the weeping wouldn't stop. Mako sighed and leaned in so she cold be seen better.

“it's okay Usagi-chan. I'll make you a big meal when we get there or when you come here okay?” that only made Usagi's next sob tear just a little harder. She was being ridiculous, she knew that. It was only a couple days, and it's not like anyone was in serious trouble... but she always was a crybaby wasn't she? She'd been playing brave for too long in this mansion with this team that wasn't hers. They were nice, don't get her wrong, but they were Mr. Stark's Avengers, not her Senshi. 

“Is M... Tuxedo Kamen there?” she wiped her eyes one last time before straightening. Though when she saw the red cape in the background, none of the Senshi letting him near the screen just yet, the tears started afresh. 

Eventually, after being reassured by the girls (and stared at very strangely by Mr. Stark) o their health and how much they missed her, the screen was clear from all except Mr. Stark and Minako for official business like getting the Senshi to New York, because Seline knows how conspicuous (conspicuous! If Rei could hear her thoughts now!) it would be for Tony Stark, Captain America, and a couple other Avengers to fly to Tokyo and more or less spend a lot of time at a the Hikawa Shrine and Crown Arcade. (And clearly, Usagi would insist on going to the parlor and wouldn't that be a sight? The body of Tony Stark hanging out with four teenage girls, and collage boy, slurping down milkshakes like it was going out of style?) No.. it was a better idea to get the Senshi a plausible Alibi to get them to New York, and then back when things were settled. 

Now that nobody was feeling awkward about the sudden emotional rampage that was Usagi Tsukino's true form, Usagi was hanging back while the Avengers spoke with their missing member and the leader of Usagi's Senshi. Captain Rogers would glance back at her every so often, but his eyes were nearly entirely focused on Mr. Stark, whom was speaking in such a... well such an arrogant way, that it took Usagi back (and that smirk just looked so weird on her face). But... the way he was looking at Mr. Stark... Usagi smiled. It looked like how Mamo-chan looks at her...

Eventually a few Avengers either decided their presence weren't needed, or simply got bored. Usagi left alongside Wasp. Jan parted from the area with a smile and light wave to Mr. Stark. Probably also promising something about getting things sorted out soon. Usagi just followed her because.. well, Jan was nice, even when she had slapped her once to wake her up from an episode. 

“Your friends... are cute.” Wasp told her as they walked through the halls. Usagi smiled and nodded 

“Thank you. They will be coming soon.”Wasp nodded and smiled slightly.

“Tuxedo Kamen. Your Boyfriend.” She continued, Usagi nodded, slightly confused, didn't she tell Jan about Tuxedo mask before?

“Your friends... very...” she trailed off there. “protect?” Usagi nodded,

“Protective yes. Venus doesn't like him.” Usagi shrugged and Wasp chuckled. 

“Sounds... funny” Usagi nodded., before a thought came to her.

“Does Captain Rogers... like.... Iron man?” Wasp looked taken aback for a moment, before an uncomfortable grin spread along her face.

“You noticed that?” Usagi nodded.

“Tuxedo Kamen used to look at me like that before we were going out...” Even when he didn't like her and teased her all the time he always looked at her just like that....even when she remembered and he didn't.

“Dang.” Wasp shook her head “He's got it bad actually. Steve isn't one for pining, but yes more or less.” And that... was almost entirely English. But she heard 'yes' and that's what matters! Usagi giggled, Jan following suit.

“We have to.. play Eros!” she laughed and Jan nodded

“I've been trying! But Carol won't join me and one-girl missions are tough!” Usagi nodded and clasped Jan's hand in her own. She was able to understand that.. kinda.

“I'll help! And Minako will too when she gets here!” Jan nodded

“It'll be an honor working with you Usagi. Step one: Get at Least One to Admit Feelings to at Least Themselves. And since Tony isn't here right now, we'll focus on Cap.” Usagi nodded, serious expression adorning her features. She didn't catch a lot of that one, but she did hear 'admit feelings' 'themselves' and 'focus on Cap' hey, she was learning!

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ I am so so sorry about how long this took! You would not believe how difficult this chapter was to write out, But it's out (finally) and I can concentrate on other things. Like chapter 6. It's come to my attention I've made a couple logical errors and forgot to mention necessary details in chapter 4 so I hope to remedy that in chapter 6. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait!


	6. Of Teleportation and Guardian's musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings of the chosen guardians and the reunion everyone's been waiting for.

Minako wanted her best friend back.

They all did. But Minako was especially done with all of this 'bodyswitch' nonsense

I mean hell, it all started when she was pulled out from her warm toasty bed (pulled from a particularly nice dream about the lovely Yuuga Yamato may she add) to an eavesdrop conversation from her communicator that sounded suspiciously of Luna and Usagi speaking in English. Now, she may know what it all was about, Usagi being confused and insisting that her name was Tony, but that didn't make it any more confusing. 

Now, She was already transforming and leaping out the window when Artemis was about to tell her that they'd better meet everyone in Central control. Sometimes situations weren't exactly prime to meet at the Shrine. 

Of course, when she arrived the only other person there was Rei, the Fire senshi was deep in meditation, a small fireball positioned in her hand. Whether Rei had made it herself or drawn it from the Sacred flame and carried it to Central Control Minako didn't know, and wasn't all too fond of asking. 

“I'm sensing any darkness in Usagi's living area, if there's a demon possessing her or a shapeshifter with nefarious purposes I'll know.” Rei spoke up from her normal mantra, and really Minako nearly jumped out of her skin. 

The next to show up was Ami. Artemis had already been running scans on the town for anything that seemed odd to lead to a situation where Usagi _Their princess_ could have been kidnapped without any of them, even Luna _Who lived with her_ noticing, and then replaced with a doppelganger that went by the name Tony. Ami pulled out her Visor and near immediately took over the monitor that Artemis had been using, claiming that Luna's communicator was still transmitting, even if it wasn't live, and they were scanning for any differences in Usagi-Tony's DNA or any influx of unfamiliar energy.

Just because they were teenagers doesn't mean they weren't well aware of all the problems that could arise in the world. 

There were many incidents lately that couldn't be explained by a youma or a new enemy, at least not a new enemy that they'd fought. There of course was all of those incidents that had Pluto calling them up in a rage, once with crazy machines that weren't supposed to exist for another couple millennia, then some creatures being displaced in time, really... oh not to mention the Sun nearly exploding.. that was... fun. Before they could even do anything about it it was over. Ami was still running scans, but that time had been relatively close after Galaxia, and yeah... no. 

Anyway yeah, there were other superheroes in the world, everyone knew this, there was practically at least one per country. The Avengers had the United States, Captain Britain had England, the Black Panther had Wakanda, and the senshi had Japan, Maybe they needed one for every continent.... in that case they needed more arms around Oceana and South America, there aren't early enough.

But... she was getting off topic. There's no way that the princess could have been lifted from them with something magical without Rei sensing it, and no way this could have happened through technology without Ami figuring it out.

So as far as Minako was concerned they were down to two options, either Usagi and Luna were in cahoots with a prank made to keep the girls on their toes, or this wasn't a nefarious happening. 

It was around that time that Mako showed up, fully transformed and somewhat furious, with a very worried Mamoru at her heels. Mako had apparently had pity and called Mamoru about the issue...

Minako held back a scowl, she got it, he was her princess' boyfriend, doesn't mean she ever had a reason to like him. 

Anyway, that was around the time when the Sailor V entrance of Central Control opened up and in slid Usagi (Or... what Tony-Sagi?) and Luna. 

Minako focused on Luna, whom started to try and assure them that Tony didn't mean any harm and was frankly too confused and out of place to even accidentally be any harm.

Tony, very clearly didn't understand a word of it. Of course when he opened his mouth, maybe to ask what was actually going on Mako held her fist to him and glared. Artemis started to join the conversation based on what he and Ami had been looking up. 

Apparently there was no technological reasoning behind what could have happened, no form of wavelength that could possibly switch consciousnesses, and nothing that could suggest 'the real' Usagi being kidnapped and replaced. 

Rei was still deep into her meditation and hadn't touched anything. There was nothing Ami could pin down to say that the person 'Tony' was, was anyone but Usagi. Apparently their DNA, Relative Energy Output and everything else that could be tested for was tested for and came back as normal. 

Then Mamoru decided to talk directly to Tony. Who responded, of course, in English.

They were still at two options, clever prank between Usagi and Luna, or something that simply happened.

It didn't make Usagi speaking flawless English (even without accent!) any stranger. 

So of course Minako had to get direct questions aside. As it turned out Tony spoke Spanish, Italian and Czech. Artemis leaped down from Ami's shoulder and went to stand beside her.

The following conversation confirmed as far as Ami was concerned, that this Tony was somehow Tony Stark. For awhile Minako didn't buy it in any way shape or form. But then, when Ami had led him to the computers, Artemis at their heels that Rei whispered the final confirmation. 

There was absolutely no dark vibes or feelings around Tony.. He was for all intents and purposes, harmlessly switched with Usagi.

Well that was just perfect. 

These new creatures that they were dealing with were bad enough, but now they didn't even have Usagi to help.  
**

Rei was ready to torch anything. She desperately needed something to burn. 

A damn American Superhero was in the body of her best friend. He'd been staying in the Shrine for the weekend, considering it was pretty much the central hub for all of their activities, they only went to Central Control when more tech than Ami's computer was needed.

Speaking of which, Rei didn't know as much about computers as the others (she knew more than Usagi and Mako but that was about it) But She'd always known that the Central Control computers were different than normal ones. For one the keys were in actual Hiragana, Every computer she'd ever encountered had Romaji for everything. The coding, the keys, everything. Apparently that was Atremis' best idea to keep their coding erratic, from what he and Ami explained, coding was normally incredibly to-the-point reflecting English and Roman sentence structure, but the flexibility of Hiragana allowed spaces for hackers to backlog straight into black holes and dead ends. 

Really the whole thing made Rei's head spin.  
It just meant that Tony Stark couldn't work them without a good grips on Japanese.

Ami's mini-computer gave the same results a the big Central Control computers did. There was nothing to suggest any nefarious schemes that Rei wasn't able to sense. 

Which is another annoying little tidbit.

Rei can't sense anything wrong.

Which was not only inconvenient because Hey, they're currently dealing with youma that literally can't be traced, but more so, it means they don't have any leads on who was behind this 'swap' 

Tony Stark had already proved that he really was as smart as the 'real deal' even if The Central Control computers threw him for a loop. Either way it meant that there was no bad guy to beat to fix this. 

It's not like they could call the Avengers or something, they had secret identities for a reason!

Anyway, There had been sessions of Ami taking Tony Stark out on the town to give him a basic grips on Japanese and the things he'll run into. 

Another problem, the Senshi had never told any of their parents of their identities! Tony's going to have to eventually pretend to be Usagi for her parents. 

While they were very affectionate and supportive the Tsukino's weren't exactly very observant. Lots of problems had happened around them that Ikuko and Kenji had simply overlooked, but they would definitely still notice their eldest daughter's brain being swapped with that of an American Billionaire. So Ami had called Ikuko and informed her that Usagi was staying over at the Shrine for the full weekend to study.

So here Rei was, after the sun had set and Tony was confined to the Shrine, Still transformed (because she'll be damned to give her real form away until it was strictly necessary) very _calmly_ teaching him how calligraphy charts worked. He was at least able to keep a steady hand easily as he followed the Hiragana and Katakana that Rei showed him. The final products were good, but his form was sloppy at best. He was clearly someone more used to a firm grip on a wrench than a loose grip on an ink brush. 

Rei wanted to be Frustrated and yell, but Tony Stark wasn't Usagi. He didn't know anything about how their relationship or Rei's mind in general worked. He'd take offense and yell back, he'd shrink and apologize... Rei didn't know what he'd do, but it definitely wouldn't be bursting into tears and calling her mean, and it wouldn't be sticking his tongue out at her. None of the Usagi-apporved responses.

She wanted her friend back

**  
It would be an understatement to say Mako had no idea how to actually take this.

She'd... well... he'd... been wearing Rei's robes in attempt to not have to see Usagi's feminine figure. And in a way Mako could understand that. Sometimes she'd envy Usagi's ability to be just so flawlessly girly, but she could understand how that's not for everyone, especially someone who was perfectly fine with being masculine all the time.

But eventually the fact that they had secret identities caught up to them. They had school in the morning, and if Usagi was called in sick without her mother's approval she could easily be looking at a centuries worth of detention. Mako wasn't entirely sure how Tony was going to survive with just the barest rasp of Japanese, but even that was impressive remembering that she barely knew any English even when she'd been in the classes for a couple years. She wasn't good with languages. Ami and Minako were the ones who were good with languages.

Tony seemed to be struggling with everything from Usagi's skirt to her hair to her blouse to... basically everything. But (after tripping numerous times on the sidewalk) he'd made it to campus in one piece.

Class was.... seriously odd. Minako was weirdly grave, picking a spot in the back rather than next to Usagi's desk as always. Ami wasn't actually supposed to be in their class, but she'd gotten a note from her teacher to spend the day in their class anyway (More likely she forged one) and sat next to Tony for the day. Mako had picked a spot behind the genus in her best friend's body. And while he was struggling in Literature (which made sense) Minako literally threw an eraser at his head during Maths. Mako couldn't see his face but she'd heard what sounded distinctly like laughter and that... was odd.

Lunch was a relief in it's finest form for the Thunder Senshi. All four of them had gone up to the rooftop, deciding the courtyard was too crowded. Tony had at least liked the bento Mako packed for him. 

Bu then it was time for PE. And......wow.... was that an affair in and of itself. 

Anyway, the school day had ended and they'd ran into... of course... one of the youma they'd been dealing with lately.

It had been draining energy from Momo... one of Chibiusa's friends when she was in this century. It didn't matter if she remembered their little Time Traveler or not. She'd hung out with them before, it was personal. 

Mako, Ami, and Minako were pretty efficient in taking down the creature if Mako could say so herself. Tony, even though he couldn't transform, sat beside Momo and took care of her until she left. Which was... well it wasn't unlike something Usagi would do. It felt strange.

Most of the time they were so different it was jarring, but there were moments. Just small moments, where they were so alike it made the jarring moments hurt even more.

But Ami had walked Tony home from Central Control, and Mako had gone to Kendo practice.

She really wanted to hit something. 

They had to get Usagi back. As soon as Possible.

**  
Needless to say, Ami was very stressed. 

Initially she'd been so excited to speak with the Inventor, in a way she was starstruck the point were she'd forgotten the real issue at hand (she was very embarrassed to admit that of course). Yes she'd seen the scandal articles hundreds of times, it was impossible not to, but it did remind her of how real the situation was. How while Tony Stark was indeed here and willing to talk to her, her Usagi-chan was on the other end of the situation, probably oh so terrified in a foreign land with strangers. 

From that point on she'd been working on believable ways to get the Senshi to New York for as long as it would take to undo this problem, but it was slow goings, all of them had taken such different paths, academic and extracurricular, it was difficult at best for Mako, Usagi, and Minako, whom didn't have the grades for a 'study abroad' program, TA girls academy was another story, the nuns were difficult according to Rei. 

Mamoru was helping as much as he could, brainstorming with Ami when he could about certain scholarships and offers he'd seen throughout his own studies. It was always good to have a second opinion on these matters.

Of course that day at school Tony had proudly announced that he'd gotten contact with the Avengers that morning (At least that's what Minako had told her when she came over to Ami's class during break) Ami was half tempted to ask to go to the bathroom and not come back just to get in contact with Usagi again. It must already be pretty late by that time in New York, and it was at what... 8 'o clock? Who knew how late it would end up being if they waited until after school! (well actually Ami did know, it would be 3-4 in the morning New York Time.) and really, Usagi when she's sleep deprived is even more emotional than Usagi under normal circumstances. If Ami was to hold herself in order as to be professional and level headed, she'd need Usagi to be her normal brand of Usagi, nothing more or less. 

So Minako had decided, They'd skip lunch and whatever came after, head straight for Central Control, Minako would call Rei on the communicator to get her over there, and Mako would call Mamoru. Ami never understood the antagonism between Minako and Mamoru, but Mako always made sure he was involved, if only because she knew how much it would mean to Usagi to see everyone she loves all there and ready. 

Tony had joked slightly with Ami about how they both should try to get through at the Same time, Ami who was used to the Lunarian/Japanese coding system and Tony who was used to JARVIS, who would crack the system first. 

Ami won, but really only be a technicality, She'd located a single communicator (or ID Card as Tony had called them) and patched through into that of Captain America. While Tony had aimed for that of the Avenger called Hawkeye because as far as Tony was aware Clint was pretty much Multilingual, only to have the alert atop of the ID card not answered, only a few seconds before Ami had reached the Captain on her own server. 

The Avengers looked just as the news articles Ami had found on them. Even though a few of them weren't even in their costumes. The Captain stood firm and solid, he was typically handsome in that way that Westerners seemed to love. The Wasp, with the short brown hair, looked like she'd ran into one of their youma creatures. The black Panther, the King of Wakanda, was just as Regal as she'd suspected, face hidden by a black cowl and stance unyielding. 

Which... was all completely irrelevant when she met eyes with eyes that should be that of a strangers, a bright amber in place of crystalline blue. But the familiar innocent shine and absolute sheer glee at seeing Ami on the screen... Was what captured her attention. Ami leaned back and shouted that she'd patched through, and Mr. Stark immediately shoved into her space, taunting whom she assumed was Hakweye for keeping his ID card in his room. There were shouts on either side when Ami had zoomed out to expose the other Inner Senshi. Usagi was openly weeping now, which didn't surprise Ami in the slightest, but it still moved her heart all the same. 

Then Rei was yelling, Rei was hiding her emotions in anger, as usual. And in a way that seemed so much like a damn breaking, Usagi started to sob. 

All of the Senshi had assured her how alright they were and how much they missed her, Mamoru had been banished to the back of the room the second Ami's call had gone live, Minako hadn't let him say anything and barely let him be there. Ami never understood their rivalry, but she's enjoy it when she could.

Once all the good emotional bits were done and Usagi wasn't going to fall apart again, things went back to business, Minako and Tony took the front seats of the conversation with Major Danvers, and Captain Rogers. Minako offered information about the youma they'd been facing, that Asagi had apparently decided to call 'Spectres' as well as express her concern with not having a solid excuse to have all six of their party to New York under the pretense of secret identities. Rei had fabricated something along the lines of a conference of multi-religion that the Nuns were endorsing, Mako didn't really need a story but a bit of a half baked one to her Landlord, Mamoru's offer to study abroad was still standing, as was Ami's. It wouldn't be too hard to falsify a document for Ami's mother about the subject. Usagi and Minako were the tough cases. They both had parents that paid attention to them and their behavior, and neither of their grades were good enough to pretend that they got into a study abroad program. 

They brainstormed for awhile longer over that, Captain Rogers asking what sorts of extracurricular programs Usagi and Minako are in. 

Which was around the time that Usagi had vanished from the viewscreen. Probably went off to bed, It was pretty late over there by Ami's calculations. 

She'd missed Usagi so much, and it was terrible that she couldn't talk to her more, but she had to concede the logic of the situation. 

She didn't have to like it.

**

At Minako's insistence (read: Threats) Mamoru had stayed away from the situation, as to avoid suspicion. He didn't enjoy the idea, the very thought of Usako in an unfamiliar body, far away from anywhere she was familiar with made his heart cry out and made him want to hop on a plane as fast as he could. 

But, as with everything, all things come with patience. They needed to figure out their alibis for all of them to be gone for however long they needed. 

Thank god the Avengers were willing to throw in their own endorsements with the project. Once the Wasp had heard of Usako being in the drawing and comics club she'd suggested something she could do with her clothes line, an international (travel expenses paid) internship with Van Dyne Designs. Working directly under Janet Van Dyne herself, Usako had supposedly entered this competition through her club and won. Of course, this was only slightly stretching, Usako wasn't too bad with art in general, and her clothes designs were actually pretty cute, they had that kind of 'Youthly charm' as the official story went. 

Rei was simple, it was an event that she had actually turned down a few months back, a sort of Convention in Boston surrounding the World's religions, apparently the Nuns at TA had suggested her for a truly devout Shinto Shrine Maiden.

Ami and he already had outstanding offers for studying abroad, which could easily be hacked to make it look like they'd both accepted temporary stays, should they not have the feel of the school they were free to come back.

Mako, as usual, didn't have much to do beyond tell her landlord how long she'll probably be gone and forward her rent for however long that was to him and she'd be fine.

Minako herself had the problem that the only thing that her parents would believe she was accepted for, that would take her out of town would be something considerably 'impractical' but she'd collaborated with Stark about the issue already.

As far as Megumi and Akane Aino were concerned their daughter was part of a private star search with the PR section of Stark Industries. 

So here they were. In the back of the temple, hopefully away from wizened old eyes and curious youthful ones as the senshi transformed around Stark, whom kept looking back in the direction of Usako's house with an odd look on his face. Mamoru had considered asking what was wrong, but he was sure he wouldn't get an answer. 

The four senshi of the innermost planets took a collective breath and Mamoru and Stark were ushered into the center of the little box they'd made with their hands. Luna's claws dug into Stark's duffel bag as Artemis clung to Mamoru's cape with his claws. All of their bags with changes of clothes and such were stashed in their sub space pockets except Stark whom, again, coudln't acecss his. Nobody had wanted to do it for him. Minako had said something along the lines of 'Done coddling him, he's a genius, he can hold his own bag during a teleport.'

Stark speaking of which, looked incredibly nervous at this point, hand not tightly gripping his duffel reaching up to tap absently against the locket on his chest. 

“You'll be fine.” Stark nodded before half scowling.... god did he hate what a scowl looked like on his Usako's face, she pouts she doesn't scowl.

“I hate magic and I always have. But now I'm about to teleport somewhere using it and I can't even run a single scan on the phenomena.” None of the senshi were listening at this point, all four were focused, eyes shut and hands linked, emitting a small glow of their planetary colors. 

Not too long ago they would never have been able to teleport with just them four and two 'passengers' (excluding Luna and Artemis)

It was amazing how much their power had grown, a lot of it from simply the force of friendship they had for eachother. 

These women...oh how he admired them...

“Sailor Teleport!”

And like that, they were gone.

-

Tony had just finished packing the duffle bag infront of him, full to the brim with tights, pants and shorts, he was not touching the long line of dresses and skirts rife in Sailor Moon's closet. There were quite a lot of options though, the problem was that a lot of it was also in Pink. 

Ugh... he really would have no masculinity preserved by the end of this would he? 

A knock on the door broke his thought process. 

“Yes?” he raised a brow, was it Venus telling him to hurry up? Shingo to make some biting comment about how his 'baka sister' shouldn't have been able to make it into a designers contest and she was clearly going to run away to join the circus, or something of the like. 

Mrs. Tsukino entered the room with a small smile, deep indigo hair falling over her shoulder slightly as she looked the room over, eyes suspiciously bright.

“Mama?” And god how weird did that feel coming out of his mouth. Ikuko Tsukino sniffed briefly and took a step forward to Tony.

“So, a big designer thing in New York. Van Dyne Designs is lucky to have such a wonderful young woman under their internships. Usagi-chan You'll move mountains there I'm sure of it.” By the end of the small speech Ikuko had embraced Tony.

Tony on the other hand.. was completely speechless, what does a person say to a parent getting emotional over their oldest child leaving for another country?

“You're going to have someone to talk to right? Your test scores in English are still as abysmal as they always were.” It felt like his words were stuck in his throat, unwilling to accidentally let his voice wobble in the air. 

“Don't worry Mama.” He finally forced out. Hands wrapping around Ikuko's middle awkwardly. He wasn't used to Hugs. He never was, but the feeling of one from Mother to child was even more foreign than anything else.

Ikuko Tskino was such a loving mother. He couldn't help but be jealous of Sailor Moon. 

“Of course, Usagi-chan is a lovable bunny.” Ikuko smiled as she pulled away, but only enough to see Tony's face and moved an arm to put her hand beneath his chin.

“I know it's not a designer's Internship you're going to. Just be careful okay Sweetheart?” She whispered so only Tony could hear. 

Tony froze, eyes widening.... Was Mrs. Tsukino implying what he thought she was? 

“M... Mama?” He tried, Ikuko winked and held Tony once more.

“It's alright Sweetie. I've known for a long time now. Important Sailor Senshi business. Don't worry, Your Papa and Shingo don't know.” Tony hesitantly squeezed Ikuko again. “I'm very proud of You Sweetie. I love you so much.”

That first night was odd, but this was.... this was...

Amazing. Ikuko Tsukino was warm and big against him, long hair brushing his wrists and hands as he squeezed her midsection. She was a civilian with no magic or tech or mutant powers in any degree, but he couldn't help but feel so _safe_. 

“I love you too Mama.” 

And if some part of his mind had pretended that Ikuko's hair was black and her skin was more mediterranian, and if this wasn't the first time he'd done so, well... nobody had to know but him right?

Eventually they had to pull away, Ikuko getting ready for bed and Tony had to head for the temple. He Ignored the weak stinging in he corner of his eyes. 

So... Sailor Moon's Mom knew she was Sailor Moon.

Huh.... That would be a story to tell Sailor Moon herself. 

Eventually he'd ended up at the Hikawa Shrine once more, standing in the middle of a box of the four senshi, Tuxedo Mask beside him, Luna clutched on top of his duffle. 

He felt very sour about this whole mode of transportation. He hated magic, oh how he hated magic, but this would have been so fascinating to scan and record! Not to mention how rough this ride may or may not be, if he wasn't even holding onto anything and can only hope a _giant magic bubble_ will keep him from being displaced in space.

His hand gripped the duffel a little tighter.

“You'll be fine.” Tuxedo Mask finally murmured to him. The Senshi one by one had started to close their eyes, concentrating on their teleportation. Tony turned to the masked college student and made sure he sounded more annoyed than any form of nervous. 

“I hate magic and I always have. But now I'm about to teleport somewhere using it and I can't even run a single scan on the phenomena” he scowled at that, tapping just a little harder at the golden broach pinned to his chest. Tuxedo Mask frowned before looking away.

He looked... disappointed. Well! It's not like Tony was about to be extra cheery or optimistic just because he missed his girlfriend. He may have her face at the moment but right now it was his. And Tony felt like scowling because he wasn't able to figure out the mechanics for such an amazing form of spectral will.

The Senshi around them were beyond listening, each glowing the main color of their uniform, really how can he not be put out at such clear form of astral projection and not allowed to analyze it! Such cruel and unusual punishment for a man of science!

He took a deep breath and gripped his duffel bag just a little harder. He could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end as the energy built up in a vortex around them. 

“Sailor Teleport!”

It felt like he was being squeezed in all directions. There was something pulling at his head and chest like invisible wires, or strings, or something similar.

This tugging pulled him through the void that had surrounded them all, and alongside him the four senshi never broke form, Luna's claws dug just a little deeper into his duffel and the pulling increased, now it spread to his wrists and ankles, for a moment Tony tried not to breathe, as if it would alleviate the feeling, no dice, his chest felt more constricted than anything else. 

There must be some sort of pseudo gravity in wherever they are while they're in between worlds.

And then, as if all at once, it was done. The senshi stood in the middle of Central park, the tugging at his body was done, and the pressure was replaced with beautiful, normal, Gravity. 

He nearly sank to his knees with how light he felt. He hadn't even realized how heavy the sensation of teleportation had been until it was gone...

“Well, Central Park, we're here but they're not...” Venus huffed, clearly impatient already. Tony was about to snark at her, to remind her that Central Park is very big and they probably didn't give off any waves that could be as detected as say, a dimensional gateway. But was held back from it by the sound of thundering footsteps.

Leave it to the Hulk to derail his train of thought only seconds after he was back. 

Zipping into view first was Jan, her little yellow wings buzzing through the air, black and yellow dress standing out against the brighter blues and greens of early morning. 

“Tony!” she flew directly for him, and for a moment Tony had wondered how she knew it was him, before quickly remembering, duh she saw him during the connection to Central Control.

“Hey Jan, a miss me?” Jan laughed and left herself go big before breaking though the Senshi to give Tony a warm hug.

Woah... it was... very very strange to be smaller than Janet Van Dyne.

Not to say he didn't like the feeling, but there were very few people larger than him that he was close enough to. Maybe the whole 'Smaller than you while they hug you' quirk wasn't exclusive to Ikuko Tsukino.

“We're just happy to have things a step closer to being back to normal.” Tony let Jan pull away as the other Avengers started flowing into the clearing. Starting with Steve, he nodded respectfully to the Senshi, his gaze on Tony in a way that was really.. well.. weird.

And then Sailor Moon came through, or rather, she practically tripped through. 

What came next was so weird Tony was half sure it was a dream. She stood there for a moment, the ungraceful position stuck in an attempt to keep her balance, before she looked up at all of the Senshi, her eyes only briefly glancing over Tony and Jan before, once again, her eyes filled with tears.

God every time Tony had seen her in his body she ended up crying... or at least was close to it. 

“Everyone!” she shrieked, her voice( _His_ voice) cracking as she started to run toward the girls in the clearing. 

“I missed you all so much!” she half pile dived into Venus at that shout, nearly sending the blonde teenager right off her feet in the process before reaching for the next closest senshi, Mercury, who was looking a bit misty eyed herself. Before she could move to even attempt to entangle Jupiter and Mars into her grip they both rushed in anyway, Jupiter hugging her around the back and Mars standing as close as possible without being too up in Usagi's face.

“USAGI.” Mars called out, sharp and crisp, against the quiet snuffling as Usagi weakly peaked her eyes open.

Mars then continued to chew Usagi out. And wow.... that just looked weird in general..

But then Thor called out for him and Tony couldn't hold back a grin. He'd only spent a little less than a week away from the Avengers, but wow... he really had missed everyone. 

“Come Iron Man! We shall have a feast of champions to herald your return and welcome the Sailors into our ranks, no matter the temporariness of their presence! Afterward, Lady Mercury, The Black Panther and Yourself shall work upon fixing your current state!” Thor boomed in the still air before encompassing Tony into a hug. 

“Ah... thanks Thor...”Thor's hugs were crushing when he was his normal size, but whoa talk about strangling when he was a 4' 11'' pipsqueak... 

There was the noise of someone awkwardly clearing their throat and Tony was released to come face to face with Steve. 

“It's.... Good to see you again Tony.” Steve nodded at Tony, putting a hand onto his shoulder. And damn... Steve was so much bigger than him... of course he always was when he was out of the armor but... 

No.

No Stop.

Now is not the time for that.

Tony's stupid crush on Steve could wait for later. When he wasn't in the body of a minor.

When the idea of Steve being so much bigger than him was....

Okay stop. He took a deep breath and smiled at Steve.

“Thanks Cap.” before he looked around at the other Avengers. 

Hulk was sulking in the rear, as per usual, Carol was nowhere to be found, probably on monitors today.. neither was Hank, though that was to be expected since Yellowjacket was still very much not as much of an Avenger as he was as Ant Man. Black Panther and The Vision had opted out of saying hello and were instead speaking with Venus and Mercury respectively, god knows about what. Clint was busy looking past Tony and making exaggerated gagging noises. Tony was about to wonder why before he glanced back to the Sailor Senshi..

Yup...

That was Usagi, in the middle of kissing the daylights out of Tuxedo Mask...In his body

That wasn't weird at all

It kind of hit Tony right then that things will continue to be just as awkward as this felt. He turned away from the scene, not wanting to see himself kiss someone he barely knew and turned back to Steve, who was watching the display with a... weird look...

Oh no... he didn't..... 

“You okay Cap?” Steve looked back at Tony, as though he'd forgotten he was there for a moment, before tilting his head to the side slightly

“I'm fine.”

Of course he was. He's always 'fine' isn't he? He was tortured on a skrull ship for two months and then had to deal with his public persona shot to the dirt by an imposter, not to mention the inner problems the team was dealing with at the time... and still when he was asked would always answer that he was 'fine'.

Tony remembered how he literally had to bait Steve to finally admitting how much the entire situation pissed him off. (out loud that is, just looking at him most days one could quickly tell) he came out of that training session with some serious bruises, but Steve looked just a little lighter, so he was happy to contribute.

“Why don't I break them up...?” Steve nodded slightly and Tony tried not to let his disappointment permeate as he walked over to the couple.

Did Steve have a crush on Usagi? He knew she was like 16 right? Well he still looked almost jealous...

Maybe he was still having problems reminding himself that Tony and Usagi were switched...?

Maybe he shouldn't get ahead of himself.

He cleared his throat crisply. Usagi and Tuxedo Mask shot apart, brutally reminded they were not the only people in the clearing.

Sailor Mars was about to speak again, probably a snarky comment about them being wide open for a villain to come around before Tony offered Usagi a hand.

“While I know I'm interrupting something I don't think we've officially met. It's nice to meet you Miss Usagi Tsukino. As you're well aware, I'm Tony Stark.” Usagi nodded, still a little meekly, and started to reach to grab Tony's hand in her own.

“Nice to meet you.” Their hands linked to shake.

When a strange sort of pink light started to permeate from where their hands touched, the light crawling around them like hundreds of strings interwoven between themselves. 

Usagi let out a squeak of surprise, and Tony was sure all eyes must be on them at the moment(if they hadn't been already that is). 

He moved their hands away from eachother and started to take a step back.

A bright pink string of light that had wrapped around his wrist trailed in the air and ended tied around Usagi's wrist.

“I don't believe it...” Luna finally took then to speak up from where she sat perched on Tony's bag. 

“What was that Luna...?” Usagi peered down at her little black cat uncertainly as the pink light started to fade into nonexistence.

Luna hopped off the duffel and landed square on Usagi's shoulder, glaring down at her hand.

“It was only ever a Story..." the Mooncat trailed off again.

"They were called the Strings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhhh yes I haven't abandoned this fic yet! Classes is starting up and once again I feel terrible at how slow I am with these chapters. but I hope you can all find it in your readers hearts to forgive this slow little crossover artist! since everyone seems to link to their blogs in these things nowadays I may as well. if you want to talk to me about Strings outside of in a Review please find me at http://vegalocity.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> this is story 1 in a series of 3. all three will focus on the different dynamics of the two teams. I don't have a set chapter number yet, and rating may go up as the story gets darker. But I'm going to try to work with the Senshi and the Avengers to make a decent story.
> 
> Both are set after their respective series' end (however, Sailor Moon is more a blend of all the canons save the musicals, which I haven't seen, and EMH doesn't include the Avengers Assemble cartoon because that's pretty much a blend of MCU and EMH in the first place and I don't want to deal with it)  
> EDIT: changed the summary because it improved the Aesthetic


End file.
